Rosemarie Hathaway's Reflection
by CalvinaDragomir
Summary: This is after Bloodlines but before The Golden Lily. Is fate giving Adrian a chance to be with Rose? Have a read and find out c:
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Academy, Ms Richelle Mead does.**

**Author's NOTE: Hey, this is my first ever fanfic so pleeeeease let me know what you think about the story.  
Any feedback is welcome.  
Btw, it takes a while for the story to get into action but the beginning is crucial. If you miss it out, you may not understand some parts of the story.**

**^-^ have fun**

**DANKE**

Over a year ago, Dominic Vercetti, my best friend, and I graduated from St. Niklaus' Academy; a school for the two races, Moroi and Dhampir. But instead of being assigned to a Moroi who I'd guard and protect with my life, my father specially requested that Dominic and I be sent to a University full of humans. I protested immediately when I had found out after graduation that I'd be heading straight to University; but I was silenced. Our headmaster, Ms Tahmina, seemed afraid of my father and I knew why; he was sly, sneaky and a professional at threatening. His look also seemed to terrify Ms Tahmina. He was slim and tall, like most Moroi. He always wore gold earrings and a suit, no matter how hot or cold the weather was and his facial expression was always the same; as if he had a secret. And something which helped to emphasise that look was his dark, black beard. I had seen him a few times in my life but besides that, we'd always kept in contact through the phone.  
The only thing I remembered of my mother was her small, petite figure and her curly auburn hair. I had only seen her once. Ever. And that was when St. Vladimir's had been attacked by the dangerous, immortal, merciless vampires, the Strigoi.

"Rose..." whispered a familiar voice. "ROSE!" Dominic yelled.

I snapped out of my daze, blinking continuously at the materialising image of the cafeteria.

"Hmmm?" I replied, staring at Dominic as I pushed my lunch tray aside.

"Is Wosey Posey daydweaming again?" he said in a baby voice.

Julia laughed her head off as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

I gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

"You're-" I was cut off by squealing.

Julia's friends, Caroline, Sara and Alicia came to pick her up for their lame Ball Committee Meeting. The girls smiled at me before they crowded around Dominic, touching his arms and running their fingers over his tattoos on his neck; two molnija marks, showing he had killed two Strigoi, the tattoo which showed the bearer had been in battle, the zvezda, and his promise mark.

Unlike Dominic, I didn't show off my tattoos, mostly due to the fact that I didn't want my hair cropped into a pixie cut. My neck consisted of 3 molnija marks, a zvezda and my promise mark. It amazed me by how much room the back of my neck had to fit all of these marks.

"Aren't you going to be late for your meeting?" I asked to no one in particular.

Julia pulled the girls to her side and stood up. "Come on, we don't want to keep the first years waiting," she said before waving goodbye to both me and Dominic.  
"I'll see you all later," Dominic called after the 4 girls' figures, causing them all to turn back around. He flashed them his pearly whites and winked. Having advanced hearing, I swear I heard a couple of the girls sigh before hurrying out of the cafeteria.

A lot of the girls adored Dominic. He had the normal Dhampir traits of course, the tanned skin and athletic build, like me, which was what made people think we were siblings. He was taller than me and had straight brown hair. His eyes were dark blue and he had a smile that girls sighed at if it was directed at them. He was a sweet and joking guy. He was practically stunning on the inside and out.

As for me, I was the flirty type. I flirted with the guys. A lot. And they flirted back. Girls thought I'd led guys on and funnily enough, I didn't care. Besides the Dhampir traits, I had wavy dark brown hair which sometimes seemed black and because of my lack of recent haircut, hung to my mid-back. My eyes were a deep brown, nothing special compared to Dominic's. He and I were the only Dhampirs that attended this uni. Hell, we were probably the ONLY Dhampirs that attended uni in the WHOLE WORLD. All the other Dhampirs were busy guarding Moroi, and being referred to as GUARDIANS whereas Dominic and I were being referred to as STUDENTS.

Dominic seemed to see no problem with attending uni. He simply called it 'furthering our education' but honestly, what were we going to do when we graduated uni? Become a doctor or a lawyer? Hell no! I was born a Dhampir; a soon-to-be Guardian, and there was no way I was going to become a doctor or a lawyer. Besides Dom, my stake was what gave me hope; that I'd leave this country and be assigned to a Moroi. It was the one I was given when I graduated St. Niklaus'; it was my most prized possession. In New Zealand, Strigoi were rare because most of the Moroi were transferred to the Royal Court once they graduated. Due to their preference of Moroi blood over human, Strigoi followed the Moroi. Unusual Strigoi who didn't mind human blood, decided to remain.

When dinnertime came, Dominic and his cute roommate, Tyler, decided to take me out to Burger King and I, a lover of burgers, allowed them to take me.

Once we arrived there, my cell phone began to ring. The caller ID revealed that it was my father calling. I excused myself from the two males and headed into the bathroom to take the call.

"Dad?" I said, more of a question than an answer.

"Rose, my dear, there's something your mother and I need to tell you. But, aside from that, I need you and Mr Vercetti to come to Palm Springs." His voice sounded weary.

"What do you need to tell me?" I asked, curiously. "And w-w-w-wait. You have a mission for Dom and I?" My voice sounding excited, earlier signs of curiosity fading.

"Yes, in Palm Springs. I have both of your tickets booked and ready. Your flight leaves tomorrow at 2am. Sorry about the early booking but I need you both here ASAP."

I looked at the time on my cell phone, 19:34. In less than 8 hours, I'd be out of this country and in another; one full of action with Strigoi to destroy and Moroi to guard. I could barely contain my excitement.

"Ok dad. I'll tell Dom. See you soon."

"Bring your stake," he said, obviously with a smile upon his face, before he disconnected the call.

I sprinted out of the bathroom and straight to the table where Dominic and Tyler were. I couldn't stop smiling as I headed back. I sat across them and I opened my cell phone on the table.  
I began pressing buttons on my phone, trying to make it look as if I was texting.  
"Dom, nod if you can hear me," I whispered as low as I could, knowing Tyler couldn't hear me. I looked up and saw Dominic nod, his eyes showing his curiosity. Tyler however, was wondering what to order and wasn't paying attention to neither Dominic nor me.

I whispered the whole story to Dominic and he seemed as thrilled as I was.

Once we all had agreed on what to order, and that Dominic was buying my meal, we joined the queue which seemed to be quite long due to the fact that it was a Friday night.

"So Bro," Tyler said once he had ordered, "You still up for tomorrow's basketball game? We need you as one of our forwards."

Dominic quickly ordered his food and my own before answering. "Um, sorry Ty but tonight is both I and Posey's last night. We're being transferred to Palm Springs."

Tyler's eyes widened with shock. "Oh. Was that what the phone call was about?"

I nodded, staring straight into his grey eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You're both pretty lucky. When does your flight leave?"

"2 am. But don't worry bro; I'll pack straight after we're done here. I don't want to disturb you while you sleep," Dominic said, trying to sound helpful.

"Pack whenever you want to. I'll drop you and Rose off to the airport. It's the least I can do to help."

"Posey, COME ON! We're going to be late!" Dominic yelled silently as he knocked constantly at my door. "It's a half hour drive to the airport!"

I looked at the digital clock on the wall. It showed 01:27.  
I had been packing since 10pm and I still wasn't done.

"Wait. I'm nearly done!" I said as I pulled my hair up in a ponytail, making sure it didn't look too tidy. I studied myself in the mirror. I was wearing my black, low-cut Chucks, my black skinny jeans, a white singlet which clung to my torso, clearly showing off my curves, and my black leather jacket. I reckoned I looked pretty badass.

"I'm ready now," I said as I opened up my door and wheeled my suitcase out of my room.

"Finally," Dominic breathed out. "Taking your time much?"

Tyler laughed and studied me for a moment. If I didn't know any better, I would have said he was checking me out. He looked lost for words.

"See something you like?" I flashed him a dangerous dazzling smile.

"I—Uh—Um—" For a second there, I thought he was going to begin drooling.

"Ty," Dominic said as he elbowed Tyler out of his trance, "You ok?"

Tyler blinked and shook his head. "Let's go."

With Tyler's dangerous driving, we managed to get to the airport with 10 minutes to spare.

Once parked, we walked through the cold, bitter wind of the early morning, into the warmth of the busy airport.

My phone rang and the caller ID once again showed that it was my father. This time, I didn't bother hiding my conversation with him.

"Yes Dad?" I asked, trying to hide my excitement.

"Dear, see the Guardian near the escalators?"

I looked towards the escalators and surely enough, stood a tall, tanned, built man in a black and white suit, his silver stake tucked on the inside of his belt on his pants.

"Yes, I see him," I replied.

"Well, he has you and Mr Vercetti's tickets. Just walk up to him, collect your tickets and leave. I shall see you soon," and just like that, he disconnected the call.

Tyler and Dominic were in deep conversation so I just walked to the escalators, whispering goodbye to this wonderful country; the country which had more sheep than people.

"Guardian Hathaway," the Guardian greeted as he handed over our tickets.

I giggled at how he referred to me as 'Guardian Hathaway'. It sounded awesome.

"Thanks," I murmured as I headed back to the bickering boys.

"Dom, we have to check-in now. And then probably board the plane straight after. It's almost 2am," I said as I picked up my luggage.

Dominic and Tyler did a complicated handshake before Dominic jogged into the check-in line, leaving Tyler and I alone.

As a sign of gratitude, I kissed his cheek. "Thanks for dropping us off," I said as I stared at him.

He smiled and grabbed hold of my hand. Until now, I didn't realise my hands were freezing. They were absorbing the warmth of his.

"If you ever come back to New Zealand, give me a call?" He said, giving my hand a little squeeze.

"Sure, just make sure your number never changes or else..." I shrugged, "Your loss..." I smiled before giving him a tight hug before sprinting into the check-in line, checking in almost immediately.

Both Dominic and I boarded the aircraft on time. First class. The flight was very long. I slept most of the time whereas Dominic constantly ordered food. Once we arrived somewhere, which wasn't Palm Springs, we were transferred to another flight. I was too groggy to be paying attention to whatever was happening. Dominic practically dragged me wherever we needed to go.

"Rosalie Hathaway," boomed Ms Tahmina's voice.

I walked towards her. I shook her hand, collected my graduation certificate and joined the other graduated Dhampirs. We were all waiting to receive our promise mark. This was the first tattoo we'd earned.

I clenched my fists and closed my eyes tightly, trying to ignore the pain. I gritted my teeth. The piercing needle on my neck was killing me. _Scream. Let out your pain,_ yelled my conscience. _NO WAY!_ I thought. Not in front of an audience. After what seemed like hours, I got off the tattooing chair and smiled at the applauding crowd. Queen Tatiana gave me a puzzled look as her guardians handed me my stake.

Ms Tahmina was going through the names of the assigned Dhampirs. I'm not a very patient person. Name after name, I grew anxious and I began to tap my foot. I didn't want to be assigned to the stuck-up Antonio Zeklos.

Finally, Ms Tahmina was going through the H section.

"Jordan Halest" Ms Tahmina called. "You will be assigned to Renaldo Drozdov."

My name was next. I was waiting for it.

Only thing is; it never came.

"Annalisa Hawthorne, you will be assigned to Jaden Lazar."

What the? Ms Tahmina forgot my name. There had to be an explanation for that.

Dominic was coming up soon. Ms Tahmina sped through the R's, S's, T's, U's and was now at the V's.

"Jacob Van Hueson..."

I wasn't paying attention. I just wanted to see who Dominic was assigned to.

"Veronica Williams..."

Was Ms Tahmina missing us out on purpose? As a joke maybe?

Once the assigning ceremony was over, I stormed over to Ms Tahmina.

"What the f—"

"You're both not being assigned," Miss Tahmina interrupted, obviously not wanting to hear the rest of the F word.

Dominic remained silent.

"But—"

"No buts. It's your father's orders."

"But I passed the last test with great results!" I yelled.

"Miss Hathaway, lower your voice. Your father wants you and Mr Vercetti to attend uni."

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Come on Posey," said Dominic, "your father probably had his reasons."

I pushed Dominic away and sprinted for the nearest gate.

"Rose! ROSE! COME BACK!" he yelled after me, not able to reach my pace.

Speed was my gift.

I needed to hurt something. Not my father though. Although he was responsible for this, I didn't blame him. I pushed past the protesting guardians and sprinted into the forest. Out of bounds of the school's wards. It was the midday for the Moroi. Late at night for the humans.

_Snap!_ Something was standing a few metres away from me. A velvet figure. _Snap! Snap! Snap!_ Shit. I was surrounded. By guardians? I wish.

"You're one pretty little lady," snarled the male Strigoi as he moved towards me. "Now, let's see how pretty you look once I awaken you." He grabbed a handful of my hair and tilted my head in an angle, giving him a good look at where to bite. He was probably about my age when he was changed. He was obviously a Moroi, whose skin was once pale and clear, with eyes that were probably once a pale blue. But now, his skin was a sickly, chalky white, with red ringed eyes. His presence made me feel sick.

My hands gripped my stake tightly. I was almost happy I had brought it with me.

"Here goes," I thought as I escaped his grip as fast as I could. He was surprised at how fast I could move. That was my chance. I scraped my stake across his flailing arm, drawing blood. He snarled as he moved towards me, aiming his fangs at my neck. I used that movement of his as my advantage. I used all of my strength and I pushed the stake through the left side of his chest. He stopped abruptly, giving me time to pull my stake out, and he fell to the ground, crumpling up.

"GET HER!" yelled a female Strigoi, who was probably a human when she was changed.

I looked around. There were at seven Strigoi surrounding me. I was going to die; not by surrender though; but by a fight.

I let out a battle cry before I ran head-on towards the yelling female Strigoi.

I tripped. Damn Strigoi. I tried to regain my balance but failed. I was turned onto my back as my arms were being pinned down by two male Strigoi.

"Keep her down!" commanded the female Strigoi.

"We. Can't," replied the Strigoi who was struggling to keep my left arm down.

If I hadn't lost control over not being assigned, I wouldn't be in this mess.

Why did I crave action? Why?


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Vampire Academy, Ms Richelle Mead does.**

Someone was shaking me.

"Posey... Wake up. We're here." Dominic whispered in my ear. "Come on, let's go. It's 7 in the evening here. We don't want you more jetlag than you are now, do we?"

"I'm up," I replied in a croaky voice, touching the cold sweat on my forehead.

Dominic carried my luggage out of the aircraft and into the airport.

Just as we finished going through airport security, and into the departure area, I saw a man in a white suit, with gold studded earrings and a beard.

"DAD!" I said happily as I ran and hugged him. "I've missed you!"

He hugged me back. "I've missed you too. You've grown so much."

I smiled broadly and pulled back from the hug, allowing my father and Dominic to exchange greetings.

Once we exited the airport and headed out into the open I was engulfed by heat. How did I not just melt then and there? It was boiling, even though it was soon-to-be sunset. I removed my leather jacket immediately.

"Dad, how are you not boiling?" I asked as I realised he was covered up in one of his expensive suits.

"I've adapted to the heat, dear," he replied as we made our way to a flash, sleek, black range rover.

I almost squealed once I touched the car. My father threw me the keys.

"You're driving."

"But I don't have a license..."

He handed both Dominic and I, a shiny, white card; a license.

My father's directions of how to get to an apartment somewhere downtown in Palm Springs were very 'short notice'. He'd tell me to turn just as we went past the turn.

I decided to skim read through the details on my license. It showed that I came from South Dakota and I didn't mind that; until I saw my name. I was expecting to see Rosalie Hathaway. Instead, I saw Rosalie Melrose.  
"Um Dad, 'Melrose'?"

"I was just going to ask that too," said Dominic. "Mine says Dominic Melrose." He began to laugh. "Are Rose and I going to be pretending to be twins?" He laughed even more loudly this time.

My father smiled. "Why yes, that's exactly what you're both pretending to be."

I almost swerved into a car which was going in the opposite direction. I looked in the rear-view mirror and I saw Dominic's eyes widen. That was a good sign. It showed that we were both startled by my father's plan.

Once we arrived at the apartment building, it was almost 10pm. I parked next to a brown, latte coloured jeep. It was shiny but not as shiny as this beautiful range rover.

"Wait," my father said as both Dom and I got out of the car. "Once we go up into the apartment, I want you both to listen to what the plan is. One flaw and we could fail this mission. It concerns the Queen's younger sister, Jill Mastrano."

The only thing I knew about the Queen was her name and her specialisation. Her name was Vasilisa Dragomir, and she had specialised in the rare element that Moroi specialised in; spirit. That was all I knew of her, besides the knowing of her illegitimate sister, Jill Mastrano.

St. Niklaus' Academy was the only place I had managed to keep up the vampire world. But ever since I attended uni, I began to lack knowledge of what was happening.

I locked the car and followed Dom and my father up to the first floor.

"Abe's here," said a new voice. "With two guests."

How did he know that? The door wasn't even open, or transparent.

A young girl, about my age, opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw me. She had blonde hair and a golden lily tattooed on her left cheek. She was an Alchemist. I had never met one before.

"Rose," she smiled as I walked into the room.

How did she know my name? She didn't even seem to know Dominic's name.

This apartment was pretty flash. It was yellow and it made me feel cheerful and calm.

5 people were inside the apartment. There was the alchemist, two Dhampirs and two Moroi. One of the Dhampirs, the male one, looked at me with a lust in his eyes.

"Rosa," he whispered gently.

He was very tall, probably about 6'7". He was tan with brown eyes and he had shoulder length hair, a lighter brown than mine. He was probably in his mid twenties. Beside him stood the other Dhampir; a short, tanned girl with dark auburn hair. She looked about 14 or 15 years old. Her facials spelled cocky all over.

Opposite the two Dhampirs were the two Moroi. The male Moroi looked rigid and uncomfortable as he avoided my gaze.

"Rose," he said stiffly as he lit a cigarette and began smoking it almost immediately.

He looked not that much older than me. He had brown hair, which was styled to look messy and emerald green eyes. He was pale and had a tall, lean build. He was hot.

"Rose, I never thought I'd see you again," said the female Moroi as she hugged me. She was probably in her mid-forties and had a crazy, but loving look in her eyes. When I didn't hug her back, she stared at me, puzzled.

"Introductions, introductions," my father said as everyone was silent, except for the sound of the Moroi male exhaling the smoke of his cigarette.

"But we already know each other—" the alchemist was cut off.

"Introductions Miss Sage," replied my father, calmly.

No one spoke so I decided to start it off.

"Um, hi. I'm Rosalie Hathaway."

"And I'm Dominic Vercetti," said Dominic as he tried to look thoughtful.

"Sydney Sage," said the alchemist dreadfully.

"I'm Angeline Dawes," said the short Dhampir girl. Her accent sounded weird; similar to an old Southern American one.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov," said the tall Dhampir, with a faint trace of a Russian accent. He looked at me as if he felt utterly ridiculous about introducing himself.

"Sonya Karp," said the female Moroi as she smiled warmly at me.

"And I'm Adrian Ivashkov blah blah blah," said the hot Moroi guy as he threw the remainder of his cigarette on the ground and stamped it out.

Instead of introducing himself, my father smiled at us all before filling a few of us in on the mission he wanted Dom and I here for.

"Sydney, you will take Miss Dawes, Mr Vercetti and Rose back to Amberwood with you. Miss Dawes, who will be known as Angeline Melrose, will be your little sister. She will be Jill's new roommate. As for you two," my father addressed Dom and I, "you will be twins."

"Twins!" Sydney exclaimed. "Eddie and I are already twins! Rose, and Dominic cannot be twins AND our siblings because we are all practically the same age!"

"Miss Sage, calm yourself. Rose and Dominic will be your 'half' siblings."

"Wow, dad must have got around; having such a big family and all," I muttered.

I had a feeling Adrian had heard me because he laughed very loudly.

"You and Rose will be roommates whereas Mr Vercetti, I'm afraid I have no idea who you will be rooming with," my father continued as if there was no interruption. "And Miss Sage, mind explaining to your half siblings the rest of their family at Amberwood?"

"No, not at all," replied Sydney as she sat down in a chair, looking deep in thought.

"10 minutes for you all to have a little bicker amongst yourselves and then the Melrose students are headed back to Amberwood," said my father as he and Sonya began to talk.

Adrian looked curious and confused. He took me by my arm and pulled me to a corner of the apartment, clearly out of earshot.

"Is this when we kiss and live happily ever after?"I asked, smiling.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid not," he replied, faking a pout. "Rosalie, did you say?"

I nodded and finally couldn't suppress my giggles. Adrian tilted his head to the side and stared at me.

"Oh, you can call me Rose. And sorry, it's just that you have a funny accent."

Adrian smiled. "Me, have a funny accent? I could say the same about yours. So, what school did you attend? St. Vladimir's?"

"St. Vladimir's? Nope, I went to St. Niklaus'."  
"Isn't that the academy in New Zealand?" he asked, almost surprised.

"Yup. You've heard of it?"

"Once or twice. And I'm guessing that's what kind of accent you have; a New Zealand one," he said as if he knew all along.

"You give me the impression that we've met before," I said, curiosity on my face.

"Do you know who Rosemarie Hathaway is?" He asked as he fired up another cigarette of his.

"Nope. No clue. It sounds like my name..." I couldn't help it but I snatched the cigarette out of his hand.

"Hey! Give that back."

"No. Smoking is bad for you," I replied as I reached into his pocket and grabbed his cigarette pack.

"Oh? Fine. I don't need it," he said, smiling. His eyes betrayed him. He did need his cigarettes. "I think your father needs to have a little word with you. About the Rosemarie Hathaway thing, not the 'taking away an innocent guy's cigarettes'."  
I wondered what he was talking about and I remembered that my father had said something about him and my mother needing to tell me something. Then, maybe I'd find out how everyone seemed to know me...

"I'll see you at Jill's next feeding, yeah? And maybe we could get to know each other?" he said as he looked over at my father. My father gave him a look of approval and Adrian smiled.

"I think I'd like to get to know you over lunch or dinner," I replied.

I walked over to Dimitri, wanting to ask him why he looked at me so knowingly.

"Rosa, what are you doing here?" Dimitri asked as he smiled and placed his hands on my waist.

"I'm here because my father wanted me here?" I said as I wriggled out of his reach. "Do I know you?"

His smile faltered, making him look a little hurt. "You—you don't know me? Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?"  
"Huh? No. I've never seen you in my life. This is the first time we've met."

"Time to leave," my father called out.

"See you around, Dimitri," I said as I headed over towards the doorway.

"Look after your car, dear," my father whispered in my ear.

I almost fainted. "My car? Are you serious, dad!"

He nodded.

"Oh my gosh!" I said as I hugged my father, rather tightly. "Thanks so much dad!"  
In a split second, I had a name for the range rover. The French meaning for black, Noir. I liked it.

"You're welcome. Now, be on your way. You don't want to get into trouble on your first day now, do you?"

Before leaving the apartment, I had realised that tomorrow was a Saturday. It was possible for Adrian and I to have lunch. I turned to face him.

"Hey Adrian, have your wallet ready. You're buying lunch tomorrow. I'll pick you up at half past 12." I flashed him my car keys and he laughed.

"Til then," he answered, flashing me a breath taking grin.

I had a feeling I was going to like Palm Springs.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Vampire Academy, Ms Richelle Mead does.**

"Who's coming with me?" I asked both Dominic and Angeline as I unlocked Noir. Sydney owned the latte coloured jeep.

"Posey, you can't get rid of me that easily," Dominic replied as he jumped into the passenger seat.

"I will go with Sydney," said Angeline in a voice which suggested that she did not want to breathe the same air as her half-blooded twin siblings.

"What's your jeep's name?" I asked Sydney.

"Latte. What about yours?" she asked, eying Noir admirably.

"Noir."

"French for black. I like how you think. Now Rose, do you know your own way to Amberwood or are you going to follow me?" Sydney suggested as she rolled down the driver's window of Latte.

Angeline jumped into the passenger seat of Sydney's car and glared at me. What was her problem?

"I'll follow you," I answered as I started Noir, my eyes not leaving Angeline's glaring face.

"Just don't do your dangerous badass driving please... I had enough of that when your beloved Dimitri was in front of the wheel," she smiled as she pulled out of the apartment's parking lot.

I laughed without seeing the humour. 'Beloved Dimitri'? Was she talking about the Dimitri I had JUST met? What was going on?

Amberwood was beautiful. It seemed like a school where stuck-up rich kids attended. Sydney led Angeline, Dominic and I into the administration centre.

"Your half-siblings, I'm guessing, Miss Melrose?" The secretary was talking to Sydney. She looked up from a paper to study our faces. "You must be Rosalie," she said to me, "and you must be Dominic." Dominic nodded. "And you must be the little sister, Angeline." Angeline stared at her. "Well, your parents have already showed us what subjects you'd like to take so here are your timetables," she said as she handed them over. "And here are keys to your dorms. Rosalie and Sydney, you two are roommates. Angeline, you will be rooming with Jill and you Dominic, will be boarding with Greg Slade." Sydney's eyes widened at the name. "And your fitting for your uniform will take place on Sunday afternoon. At 3pm. Now, curfew is almost over. 30 minutes and then all of you are to be back in your dorms."

Outside the administration centre stood 3 figures who greeted us all warmly when they saw us.

The Moroi, obviously being the Queen's half sister, Jill, me a tight hug. "Oh Rose, you're here!" she smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Rose," said the Dhampir boy as he punched me in the arm before giving me a hug also. He also hugged Angeline and shook Dom's hand.

"That's Edison Castile. But he prefers Eddie," Sydney whispered, obviously knowing all 3 of us could hear her. "And the human's Micah. He's Eddie's roommate."

"Micah, it's nice to meet you," I said as we shook hands.

"You're Rose and you're Dominic," he said to Dom and I. "And you must be Angeline," he said to the short, cocky looking Dhampir. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Maybe tomorrow, I could show you all around the school?"

"It's ok Micah," replied Eddie. "I'll show them around."  
"Ok then," Micah replied cheerfully before he and Jill began to talk.

"Rose, is it you for real? I mean, aren't you supposed to be guarding Lissa?" Eddie asked.

"Nope. Dad sent me here. I'm Rosalie Hathaway," I said as soon as Jill and Micah were out of hearing boundaries.

"Rosalie? Not Rosemarie?" He asked, looking more confused than ever.

"Yes... Rosalie. I'm from NZ. Oh, and so is Dom," I said, looking at Dominic who was in deep conversation with Angeline.

"Oh, that must explain your epic accent," Eddie laughed.

"My accent? Epic? I don't think so. Your American accent is amazing. Funny thing is; in movies, I never really realised how cool the American accent sounded; until now."

Eddie smiled. "Tomorrow morning, at 6, I want you and your twin to meet with Jill, Micah and I underneath those trees." He indicated the clump of trees towards the corner of the campus. "Let's see how they taught you how to fight in NZ. And Sydney, you can come too."

"I'm not a morning person so count me out," said Dominic, smiling.  
"Seems like I'm going to represent NZ all by myself. See you tomorrow morning."

Sydney and I walked to our dorm with the sound of my luggage wheels running against the concrete.

Once we got inside the dorm, I looked around. It was spacious and wide. I called dibs on the bed near the window and Sydney didn't mind.

I unpacked my things and flopped on my bed. "Tomorrow, Eddie and I are going to compare our combat training. It's at 6 and you're coming."  
Sydney laughed. "Like I have a choice. And um, there's something I want to ask you. Well, tell you. Ever heard of Rosemarie Hathaway?" she asked, sitting up and staring at me.

"No. And why do people keep asking me that?" I said a little annoyed.

"So you're an only child?"

"Mhmm," I replied.

"Well, I know her and you both have a LOT in common."

"A lot in common? How so?" I urged.

"Well, you both share the same parents and appearance. Come to think of it, you both are the same age." She scratched her head. "I think—I think you're twins," she said, wide eyed.

"Weird..." was all I could say. I didn't know whether to be surprised or angry, for my parents to keep this from me for over 18 years. Maybe that was what my father and mother wanted to tell me. And I was going to wait til then.

"Hold her down, Justin! Let me get at her neck!" screamed the female Strigoi.

"I'm. Trying. Helena!" he replied. "She's. Too. Strong."

I couldn't believe that I had dropped my stake as I tripped. Such a stupid action.

"You're taking too long!" yelled Justin. "I'm going to do it myself!" he said as his fangs scratched the surface of my neck.

I tried to pull my neck away from Justin's fangs as far as I could.

The Strigoi who was restraining my right arm held my head still. I couldn't move away from Justin anymore.  
Damn. Damn him.

His fangs pierced my skin and shit; it hurt more than getting my promise mark.

The pain of his fangs only lasted a second. It was quickly replaced by a feeling of bliss and paradise. A happy sigh escaped my lips and I stopped resisting the restraining Strigoi. This felt good.

_NO! YOU WEREN'T TRAINED TO HAVE FUN BEING FED OFF! FIGHT IT! FIGHT. IT.  
_"No," was all that escaped my lips as a slurred whisper.

I mustered up all of my remaining strength.

"NO!" I screamed as I pushed Justin off of me. I didn't realise Helena and the other Strigoi had left.

I stood up, feeling extremely dizzy. A shiny object caught my eye. My stake.

I leapt for it.

Besides Justin, how come there weren't any other Strigoi trying to steal humanity from me?

Once my fingers gripped my stake, my dizziness faded immediately and I felt strong; almost invincible.

I turned around just in time, with my stake poised in the right direction. Instead of leaping onto me, Justin had leaped onto my stake, his heart being pierced. The measurement and angle of how he had leapt was surprising coincidental; as if it had been planned.  
I didn't stay to watch Justin twitch and leave this world.  
Where were the other Strigoi?

Finally, I found them.

They were preoccupied.

I sat up abruptly; trying to calm my breathing. The room was still dark and it was only 2am.

So you'd understand what had happened when I saw a figure sitting on my bed with its hand reaching out towards me.

My guardian reflexes kicked in. I grabbed it by its wrist and twisted it. I pounced on top of the figure, wrist still twisted, and I held them by their throat.

"Rose," it choked out. "It's me, Sydney," it gargled.

"Shit. Sorry." I let go of her wrist and throat immediately.

She flipped on the lights, rubbing her throat. "You almost killed me."  
"I'm really sorry. Guardian reflexes."

"You were having a nightmare," she said staring at me. "I tried to wake you but," she indicated her wrist and throat, "this happened. You were tossing and turning and yelling no."

"It wasn't a nightmare though. It was a memory. One that costed a Moroi their guardian."

"I'm sorry," she said sympathetically as she crawled back into her bed. "And don't worry. I won't try to wake you up again."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Vampire Academy, Ms Richelle Mead does.**

It felt as if only a few minutes had passed before my alarm clock went off at 05:55. Sydney and I woke up and brushed our teeth in silence. She wore shorts and a t-shirt while I wore track pants and a singlet.

We met Eddie, Micah, Jill and Angeline in the cluster of trees. The sun was dawning.

"Morning," I said to everyone, receiving a surprising amount of mumbles back.

"You and I first?" asked Eddie.

"Can I go first, please?" begged Jill. It was probably because she wanted to avoid the sun.

"Sure," said Eddie and I in unison.

So off they went. Eddie was showing Jill how to use all of her weight in a punch. She was a fast learner but every punch seemed to affect her more than Eddie. Once she was exhausted, she sat down next to Sydney and I, drinking a large galleon of water.

"Micah, want to spar?" Eddie asked as he punched the air.

"No thanks. I'm way too lazy to do it this morning. Maybe another time?" Micah replied.

"Sure, another time." Eddie began to make chicken noises and Micah laughed.

"You're lucky I'm too lazy to get up and strangle you," said Micah jokingly.

"Rose, you're up," Eddie called as he started stretching.

I stood up and began stretching also. "Don't hold back," I told him.

"Don't worry sis, I won't," he answered before throwing a punch towards my head. I dodged his hit perfectly and I aimed a kick at his stomach. He moved, therefore resulting in getting a kick to his shins. He got a few hits in on me and he laid a hard punch to my stomach. When he went to try and punch me in the stomach again, I grabbed his closed fist and his neck, and with all my strength, I threw him to the ground. He landed in a loud thud. Before he could stand up and regain his balance, I leaped onto him, pinning him down with all of my body weight. He struggled to try and get me off and finally, he tried to put his hands up in defeat.

"You win," he said, sounding out of breath.

"Whoa, I didn't know your brother AND sister were kung-fu masters," Micah said as he started to clap. Several other students began to clap. I didn't realise they had stopped to watch Eddie and I spar.

"It's not kung-fu," Eddie and I said in unison.

Micah laughed. "Wow, you two are related, obviously."

"You remind me of a rose," said a boy, about my age. He was tall, built and had light brown eyes, which almost seemed golden. His short black hair was spiked. "Beautiful, but deadly."

"That's probably the reason why I have the name, Rose," I replied, smiling.

"I'm Chad. Maybe I'll see you around; you and your deadly beauty," he said before he walked towards the cafeteria.

Eddie, Jill and Sydney laughed and whistled.

"Ooooh, sis, your first day and you ALREADY have an admirer. Nice," said Eddie before he began laughing hysterically.

The remaining bystanders congratulated Eddie and I on our entertaining spar and hurried off elsewhere.

"Well' it's kinda hard NOT admiring you, Rose. You're like a battle goddess." Micah said, looking sheepish.

"Why, thank you," I replied. I stole a look at Jill. She beamed at me.

"That was amazing. It looked like you two were dancing," she said, her eyes going blank as she replayed the spar in her head.

"A deadly dance," Micah corrected as he stood up and helped Jill get to her feet. "Let's get breakfast. I'm starving."

"Good idea, said Jill before they both left and walked in the same direction as Chad.

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Chad's in my chemistry class. He may look like a 'too hot for his own good guy' but once the chemicals are put in front of him, he turns into a mad scientist."

I nodded, showing I had understood. But I saw no interest in Chad. Nothing whatsoever. That was probably due to the fact that he was human. Or because I was interested in someone else.

"I'm starving," I said as pulled my hair up into a ponytail, giving Eddie a glance at my tattoos.

"That's why you're and amazing fighter," Eddie exclaimed.

"Huh? Why?" I answered, wanting to hear why I was an 'amazing fighter'.

"Your tattoos, duh," he replied, looking at me as if I couldn't state the obvious.

"You have tattoos too," I said as I linked arms with him and Sydney. "You're an amazing fighter Eddie. It's just that I'm better," I joked as he punched me playfully in the arm.

_These tattoos weren't anything to be proud of. They were a mere reminder of my stupidity._ I thought.

Angeline mumbled something about not being hungry and headed back to her room.

Once we were seated at the same table as Jill and Micah, Dominic walked in and joined us.

"Greg Slade is a little stuck up, don't you think?" Dominic asked Sydney.

"Yes. Very. How did you find out?" Sydney replied. "Besides him being your roommate, of course."  
"He was saying something about how people in his PE class think Eddie is a good sportsman. And that he could beat you in a spar," he directed at Eddie.

"Doubt it," said Eddie and I in unison.

Micah laughed. "Are you sure you and Dominic are the twins, Rose? Because it seems to me that you and Eddie have more, uh, twin-lepathy going on."

"We probably are," said Eddie and I in unison again, causing the whole table to erupt in a roar of laughter.

As we were eating our breakfast, I couldn't help but notice Micah watching us eat, Dom, Eddie and I.

I wrapped my last piece of bagel in a thick strip of bacon and shoved it into my mouth, almost swallowing it immediately.

"Yes?" I said before I chugged down my orange juice.

"It's just that all three of you eat similarly; the quantity and style."

I looked at the two boys' plates and cups, comparing it to my own. All of our plates and cups were empty; our dishes looking identical.

"And also your appetites. I'm guessing you're all full now?" Micah asked.

I thought about it for a while.

"Yeah, I am," I smiled, wiping my mouth.

"And so am I," Eddie said, standing up. "Meet you all in an hour for your orientation. Both of you, bring your timetables," he directed at Dom and I. "Jill and Micah, if you both don't mind, could you please show Angeline around?"

Both Jill and Micah nodded.

"Great," replied Eddie before he hurried out of the cafeteria.

"Rose, could I have a word with you?" Jill asked as she stood up and walked towards me.

"Sure," I answered as I stood up also.

She and I walked into the courtyard outside the cafeteria.

"How long did it take you to block out Lissa's emotions through the bond, exactly?" asked Jill. "I mean, I know it too you a while. But how long? Like a year? Two years?"

"Bond? What bond?" I said confusedly. This was the first time I had met the girl and was she referring to her half-sister, the Queen?

"The bond between Adrian and me?"

I continued to look confused.

"Adrian? Adrian Ivashkov? The spirit user? The drunk? The guy who brought me back to life after I was killed by a knife to my heart? The dude I'm spirit bound to?" She began to fiddle with her fingers.

Sudden realisation must have showed on my face because Jill looked at me curiously. 'Your mother and I need to tell you something'... 'You—you don't know me? Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?'... 'I think—I think you're twins'... 'Rosalie? Not Rosemarie?' All these words struck me at the same time. Maybe I was a twin after all.

"Jill, you know who I am right?"

"Yes, of course I do, Rose," she answered, looking at me as if I was insane.

"Really? Then tell me my full name."

"Rosemarie Hathaway, soon-to-be Rosemarie Belikov," she giggled.

"Honey, that's not my name. I'm Rosalie Hathaway. Not Rosemarie."  
"So you and Dominic aren't pretending to have that epic accent to hide your identities?"

"Noooo. That's our normal accent. We're from NZ."

"And I just told you about the bond Adrian and I share..." she said sounding worried. "Please don't tell," she begged.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Time to go," interrupted Sydney as she grabbed hold of my wrist, making me follow behind her.

"See you later, little sis," I called back to Jill, seeing her wave back.

"What's wrong?" I asked Sydney.

"You didn't hear you phone ringing constantly, did you?"

I shook my head.

"Well, that was your father. He and your mother are in the parking lot. They claim that they have news for you and that I escort you there and back."

Surely enough, in the parking lot, stood my father and mother. They stared at each other so me, being the way I am, broke the silence.

"I'm a twin, aren't I?" I said excitedly.

My mother and father stared at me, clearly shocked.

"You're not mad?" asked my mother as she gave me a hug.

"Mad? No. Wait, should I be? And the only thing I want to know is why? Why were we separated at birth and placed a million miles apart?" Exaggerating was my way of saying that I wasn't angry; just simply curious.

"Well," answered my father, "it's just that when your mother and I split up, we took one twin each. I, you, and your mother, Rosemarie. But recent events have caused us to bring you and your sister together; the risked lives of the Queen and her sister. Besides Strigoi, the Moroi seek to kill Jill and I, knowing I had raised the 'better' twin, decided to call you and have you help. Mr Vercetti of course, I allowed to come to keep you company. And also," my father whispered, just for me to hear, "your sister broke Mr Ivashkov's heart. She practically ripped it out of his chest. She probably learnt that from her mother. Anyway, I wanted to see if you could mend his broken heart. When you made the lunch arrangement with him, he beamed. Mr Belikov however, your sister's boyfriend, nearly attacked him. Until he found out.

They, and I mean Mr Ivashkov and Sonya found out by your aura; that you were a twin. To them, you seemed different compared to Rosemarie. They're both—"

"Sprit users," I interrupted.

"Yes, they are."

My mother looked between my father and I. "Like father, like daughter," she said before hugging me once again. "You will see your sister soon. I just don't know when."

I shrugged. "I don't know whether to dread that day or not."  
"Neither do we," replied my mother and father together before they departed.

Sydney and I walked back to the dorm, chatting about her memories of Rosemarie. Come to think of it, Rosemarie and I had a lot in common; besides our similarity in appearance, we both loved to flirt and we had a love for action. I was already beginning to like this sister of mine.

Once showered and changed, Sydney and I headed downstairs into the lobby, finding Eddie and Dominic waiting for us.

"Timetables, please," said Eddie in a matter-of-factly voice.

Dominic and I handed our timetables over. Eddie gave Sydney Dominic's timetable. We watched as they both studied our timetables carefully.

"Rose, you're in all of my classes," said Eddie happily.

"And you, mine," Sydney said, obviously directing it at Dominic.

"So technically, you just need to stick with me on your first day," suggested Eddie as he handed me my timetable back.

Eddie and Sydney showed us around the whole school. They even taught us how to use the shuttles. It was interesting. Especially when I was receiving greetings from nearly everyone who saw me. Gossip about the spar spread around the school like wildfire. Some people were even asking for lessons; lessons I'd never teach.

I looked at my watch. It was 12:15pm. I was picking Adrian up in 15 minutes. I didn't want to be late.

"I'll catch you all after lunch," I called to Sydney, Dom and Eddie before jogging to Noir who was waiting for me.

The drive to the apartment was almost 15 minutes and I honked the horn just in time. Adrian emerged immediately. He was wearing khaki pants and a button down silk shirt. He looked good.

"Battle goddess huh?" he smiled as he jumped into the passenger seat. Jill must have told him.

"Maybe," I replied as I tried to hide a smile.

I drove for about 10 minutes, trying to find a restaurant which suited my craving and finally, I gave up. A burger shack was the best I could find and Adrian certainly wasn't helping me. He continued to complain about his lack of cigarettes.

Once seated, we both ordered food immediately. I ordered a chicken burger with salad while Adrian ordered himself a hamburger with curly fries.

When our food arrived, Adrian stared at me.

"Twins huh? How did you feel when you found out?"

"Normal, I guess. A little surprised, but normal. And speaking of twins, dad told me about what she did to you. I'm sorry, that was wrong of her. She had no right."

Adrian smiled sadly at me. "I had loved her and she cheated on me with Dimitri. The heart wants what the heart wants. I was depressed and I became a heavy alcoholic in the hopes of numbing the pain but it never seemed to work. Until I met you. I had a feeling fate was trying to give me someone to love. It feels as if I know everything about you." He grabbed my free hand on the table and held it.

Was that the reason I felt attracted to him? Because of fate?

"I know what you mean," I replied, my eyes never leaving him.

Once we demolished our food, Adrian paid the bill and I promised to buy lunch another time. He didn't seem to mind.

"Jill's feeding is tomorrow. Will I be blessed with your battle goddess-ness?" he asked as we pulled up in the parking lot of the apartment.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"I might pay visit you in your dreams, if you're lucky," he said as he winked.

"If it's anyone visiting dreams, it's me visiting yours."

Our eyes connected for what seemed like a long period of time and just before he exited the car, I pulled him by his shirt towards me, brushing my lips against his. It felt like electricity. I could feel it spreading throughout my body and into my fingertips. I pulled back and stared at him; waiting for his response.

His hands crept to the back of my neck, making me shiver. Our lips were a short distance apart. He closed the distance between us and kissed me; this time softly and slowly. I pulled back again, even though I didn't want to. I just wanted to stare in those emerald eyes of his.

They seemed to glow a lighter emerald green and he looked happy and strong; as if he could take on a whole army of Strigoi by himself. He smiled, his sharp fangs exposed.

"Tomorrow seems too long to wait for you," he said as he began to stroke my cheek. He looked down at his shirt, from where I had just grabbed him. "And hey, you wrinkled my shirt."

I laughed. He seemed so protective over his clothing. "Iron it?" I suggested. "And try to survive without me. And without cigarettes."

"I'll try," he said as he tried to pull me in to kiss him again.

"No. Not till tomorrow," I said as I placed my hands on his chest, pushing him away. "I will kiss you tomorrow; that is if you have managed to survive without the presence of nicotine and me."

"Bribing me huh? I like the way you think. But come on, just one cigarette or a peck on my cheek?"

"Sorry Adrian, but that's not how bribing works," I giggled as I kissed the palm of his hand. He seemed to flinch at the feel of my lips.

He jumped out of the car and closed the door.

"I'll be tossing and turning in my sleep. Waiting for tomorrow. Waiting for your lips. Waiting for you," he said, making sure I heard.

"Well, come join me in my dreams. We can meet there if you cannot wait," I joked, knowing he couldn't possibly visit my dreams of his own will.

"Maybe I will," he replied before winking at me.

I waved goodbye to him and headed back to Amberwood. The feel of his lips; of the electricity; still surged through my body.

The rest of my day at Amberwood was a blur.

"Good night," I said to Sydney as I settled into my bed.

"Good night," she replied before turning out the lights.

I fell asleep immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Vampire Academy, Ms Richelle Mead does.**

The sun felt amazing on my skin. I was lying underneath a palm tree in a sapphire bikini... and in someone's lap as I felt lips kiss my neck.

Adrian.

"Nice choice of place," he said as he ran his fingers through my hair. "And nice choice of clothing."

I stood up, staring at him. He was shirtless and once again, wearing khaki pants. "I could say the same about you."

"Do I get a kiss now?" he asked in his most 'good boy' voice.

"Nope."

"Why not?" he said, sounding childish.

"Because that's not how bribing works," I replied.

He frowned. "Well, how about a hug?"

I thought about it for a moment. A hug wouldn't hurt.

He opened his arms and I walked into them; tiptoeing to wrap my arms around his neck. His lean body felt good against mine; as if they fit perfectly together and I couldn't help but nuzzle my head into his neck. He laughed.

"Aren't you going to ask how we are totally conscious and in control of this dream?" he asked.

"Spirit," I answered, feeling him shiver at the feel of my breath against his neck.

I didn't want to escape his strong embrace. I felt loved. And happy.

He didn't want to escape my embrace either but we couldn't stand there forever. Instead, we both laid down on the sand facing each other; my head lying on one of his arms while our fingers were intertwined with his other.

We stayed like that; staring into each other's eyes until the dream began to go in and out of focus.

"Someone is waking one of us up," he said, still staring at me.

"But I don't want to leave," I replied.

"Neither do I."

I opened my eyes to a bright light blinding me.

"Finally," breathed Sydney. "Hurry up. You're going to miss your uniform appointment. It's almost 3. You've slept through most of the day. Straight after your appointment, we're headed straight to Clarence's. Jill's due for her feeding."

After the fastest shower of my life, I sprinted to the uniform fitting room.

"Posey, did you have a few last night?" asked Dominic, grinning. "You only sleep in when you're drunk."

Angeline had an ugly smirk upon her face.

Dominic studied me for a second. "And wow, the 'battle goddess' look is really working for you."

What was he talking about?

"Come here girl," said the old uniform fitting lady. "Here, try this on," she said as she handed me a shirt and skirt.

I obeyed and looked in the mirror. I rocked this uniform. Finally, I realised what Dominic was talking about; some of my wet hair had clung to the sides of my face and scarily enough, I did look like a battle goddess. Damn.

I caught a peek at Dominic in his uniform and I couldn't help but comment on it.

"Dom, you look like a virgin," I giggled.

Dominic laughed and the uniform lady frowned at me, clearly showing her disapproval.

I shrugged and walked out of the room, waiting for Angeline and Dom to exit.

I got caught in one of Dominic's playful choke holds.

"Think you're funny, Posey?" he said as he messed up my hair.

I laughed, trying to get out of it. "I couldn't help it."

"Now the uniform lady thinks I'm a virgin," he replied as he let go of me.

"Come on Dom, we all know you're not a virgin," I whispered before being caught in another one of his choke holds.

Eddie called shotgun once I reached Noir. Dominic sat at the back, complaining about how he felt lonely.

Angeline and Jill went with Sydney in Latte.

Following Sydney was a lot harder to do with Eddie and Dominic laughing about who would win a spar out of Rosemarie and I. Eddie was sure I'd beat her, but Dominic thought otherwise. I couldn't help but laugh with them. I'd love to have seen that.

We arrived at Clarence's with both Eddie and Dom asleep.

I woke them both up before locking Noir. I didn't want her stolen from me.  
The house was huge; almost mansion looking.

Clarence welcomed us all warmly, telling us to beware of Vampire Hunters. I wasn't going to call him crazy because he was an old man who had been through a lot. He had just lost his son to Strigoi.

"Do I get a kiss now, my battle goddess?"

Everyone stared at me.

Adrian stood in the doorway to the lounge wearing a maroon button down shirt and black dress pants. Once again, he looked good.

"Maybe," I replied. "But not out here."

He grabbed me by my hand and led me into another room; one that was bright, white and humungous. It was a bedroom.

"Now, may I?" he said, almost pleading.

I pulled him close to me, leaving a little distance for his lips to close in on mine. He closed the distance speedily, kissing me passionately, making me forget who I was, where I was and my reason for being here.

I dug my fingers into his back as his lips moved to my ear. He whispered my name over and over. I tugged at his shirt. Obediently, he took it off, leading me to the bed.

_Stop. You're not here for this. _

My shirt came off.

_Stop. You might get caught._

My jeans came off.

_STOP! _

"Adrian," I whispered. "We can't do this."

Adrian's kisses lessened as he stared at me.

"If you don't want to, I won't force you," he said, kissing my neck.

"I want to. But, we might get caught." Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "You can heal wounds right?"

"Yes..."

I exposed my neck. "Do it. Drink from me. Then heal the wounds. It'll be our secret."

"You sure?" he asked, obviously wanting to do it.

"I'm sure," I replied as I put a hand over my mouth.

I could feel his breath on my neck, hot and fast. The bliss of his bite came immediately, engulfing me in pleasure. If I hadn't placed my hand over my mouth, I would have drawn attention to this room.

He pulled back, leaving me wanting more. "I've taken more than enough."

He held my hand and closed his eyes. He was healing the bite. Once he was done, my neck tingled. The bite was gone.  
Putting our clothes back on was hard as we couldn't keep our lips apart. The dizziness of the bite, I could handle. The loss of his lips, unbearable.

As we walked into the lounge, everyone was too busy in conversation to recognise us. I was grateful for that until I found out who was in charge of the busy conversation. It was bearded man in a velvet suit. Also known as my dad.

"Dad?" I said, staring at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I have great news for you. You're going to the Royal Court."

"Why?" I asked. "Am I in trouble?"

"Trouble? No. Well, not yet. Take this as a chance to meet your sister. But the real reason is that you've been nominated to be assigned!" he answered, smiling happily.

"Who to?"

"To Adrian."

I froze. Was that a good thing?  
"You'll never have to leave me," said Adrian, his hand softly gripping my waist.

"But school—"

"You've been excused for 3 days. You will have to attend a hearing, of course. They will go through your test results and through your achievements."  
I touched the back of my neck. These tattoos weren't achievements.

"When do I leave?"

"Now. You, Mr Ivashkov, Sonya and Mr Belikov will return to the Royal Court."  
"I need clothes though," I protested.

"All of your needs have already been seen to at Court. And dear, your sister doesn't know about you yet. Your mother and I have been too busy to tell her so we want you to try and let her know."

I nodded. "Ok then. Let's go."

I hugged everyone goodbye before going to pick up Sonya and Dimitri.

I allowed Dimitri to drive as Adrian and I sat at the back. Sonya sat in the passenger seat, trying to keep Dimitri awake. The drive was long. I ended up falling asleep in Adrian's arms.

Dominic and Anna had followed me out of the school, into the forest. At their feet laid 2 Strigoi, dead. Dominic was fighting with one Strigoi whereas Anna was fighting two. She was being restrained by Helena while the male Strigoi watched. I ran towards her, screaming her name. The male Strigoi caught sight of me and fled.

I heard whispering.

When Helena let go of Anna's arms, Anna surprisingly didn't stake her. Instead, she staked herself.

Helena had compelled her.

"NO!" I screamed. "NO!" I ran towards Helena, staking her. Not her heart though; but the middle of her chest.

She snarled out in pain. I staked her shoulder. I staked her stomach. I staked each thigh and suddenly, after each satisfying cry of pain, I staked her heart.

I continued to stab her body, again and again until someone ripped me off of her. It was Dominic. He had killed the last Strigoi and had come to get me.

Annalisa Hawthorne was dead. It was my fault.

When I had received my molnija marks and a zvezda, I cried my eyes out. Not because of the pain, but because these showed the guilt I'd have to live with for the rest of my life. I was responsible for the death of Annalisa Hawthorne. It was my fault Jaden Lazar was a Guardian short.

I sat up quickly, hitting Adrian's forehead with my own.

"I'm sorry," I said as I kissed his forehead. "All better?"

"A little bit," he replied.

I kissed his forehead once more and then kissed his lips. "How about now?"

"Much better."

Dimitri was watching us in the rear view mirror.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's not you," Dimitri said, still staring at me in the mirror. "I know you're not Rosemarie but I can't control how much jealousy I feel when I see you with Adrian."  
I stared at Dimitri, watching how he tensed when Adrian held my hand. He must love my sister a lot.

In attempt to change the subject, I asked Sonya when the hearing would take place.

Monday afternoon, Moroi time, she had answered.

The Royal Court was humungous and fancy-like.

"You're staying at my house," said Adrian as we all got out of Noir.

"I think I look forward to that," I replied.

"See you at Lissa's. I've got to get a few things done," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Be good," I called after him.

"For you, I will be," he replied before jogging off somewhere.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Vampire Academy, Ms Richelle Mead does.**

It was 9pm; Moroi morning.

"Dimitri and Sonya, could you take me to see Rose please?" I asked them both.

"For goodness sake! There you are! Lissa had been looking for you like crazy! Come with me!" said a Moroi boy who was probably the same age as me. He had icy blue eyes and black hair. He was obviously a Royal; either a Lazar or Ozera. He dragged me by my arm.

Dimitri and Sonya didn't even save me. They just watched this boy take me.

"Rose, there you are," said a soft voice.  
It was the Queen.

"Queen Vasilisa Dragomir." I bowed.

The Moroi boy snorted. "Why the formal bow?"

"Because she's the Queen?"

"She's your best friend. And what's up with the accent? Speak properly."

"Sorry I'm late," called a new voice which sounded similar to my own.

The Moroi boy and the Queen froze.

"Rose?" called the Queen.

"Yeah?" said the girl and I in unison.

"Who's that with you?" asked the girl.

"It's you," answered the Moroi boy before stepping away from me.

"What?"

She stepped into the light and saw me; vice versa. It was Rosemarie.

We looked exactly the same; appearance and all.

"Christian," she said to the Moroi boy, "where did you find her?"

"I'm a person, not an animal," I snapped. She was talking as if I were a stray animal.

"She was with Dimitri and Ms Karp."

"Let me explain," I suggested as the Queen and Christian looked between Rose and I.

"Please, call me Lissa," insisted the Queen as we all sat in her lounge of the Royal Chamber.

I nodded and began to explain about how our mother and father split; which caused them to split us apart; how I was brought up by dad and her, mum.  
"Wow. That is amazing," she said as she strolled toward me and hugged me. "It's nice to meet you sis."

"You too," I replied as I stood up.

"One of you, I could deal with. But two, I don't know," moaned Christian.

"Shut it, you," said Rose and I in unison.

"You two ARE twins," he said, smiling.

"What's your name?" asked Lissa.

"Rosalie Hathaway."

"Are you serious? Rosemarie. Rosalie. They're so similar. What the hell? And lemme guess, you both prefer Rose? " asked Christian.

"Yup," we both replied at the same time.

He rolled his eyes.

"So, what are you here for?" Rose asked, her eyes never leaving my face. "And may I ask what accent you have? It's like music to my ears."

I smiled. "I'm here for the hearing of Adrian. For the position of being his Guardian. And I have a NZ accent."

"Adrian's Guardian did you say?"

I nodded.

"Have you met him before?"

I nodded again. "We're kind of, dating."

Rose's eyes widened. "What!"

"My battle goddess," said Adrian as he walked in, giving me a quick kiss. "Cousin, Christian and Rose," he nodded.

"Battle goddess? A little cheesy, don't you think?" asked Christian.

"Probably is but you should have seen how she took down Eddie. The whole school was talking about it. Epic is the only way to describe it."  
"Where are you staying?"asked Lissa after she congratulated me.

"My house," said Adrian, grinning. "Now, let's head back there?" he asked me.

"Ok," I answered. "See you all later," I called back as Adrian lead me out of the lounge and into the dark.

His house was beautiful.

"I need a kiss," he said once we stepped inside.

"Not in here. It's too public and I don't want the maids to see us."

"My room?" he said eagerly.

"Let's go."

His room consisted of a huge white bed, a wide view of the court, and velvet couches.

We started off with gentle kisses which quickly turned hungry. His hands became entangled in my hair and my hands were running up and down the skin of his torso. I tugged at his shirt, resulting in him once again, obediently removing it. I undid the belt of his pants, hinting him to remove it also. As he removed his pants, I removed my shirt and like a professional, he undid my bra, one handed. He must have done this with other girls. I didn't care. I just wanted to do it.  
We dived underneath the sheets on his bed, kissing and removing what clothes we had left.

This was it.

I stared into his eyes the whole time. He whispered my name repeatedly. My hands couldn't get enough of him. They began to dig into his back in attempt to pull him closer to me. The feel of his body on mine felt right.

When we were done, we decided to cuddle up against each other. Lying on his chest was soothing as I felt him inhale and exhale.

"I think I love you," he whispered in my ear before nibbling on it playfully.

"And I, you," I replied, before kissing his chest and drifting off to sleep in this wonderful wonderland.

I was woken up by the touch of lips on mine. Adrian was obviously trying to wake me up.

"Yes?"  
"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Um, not really."  
It was sunny outside. We had slept the whole of the night.

"What do you want then, my sweet, sweet battle goddess?"

I thought about it for a while.

"You," I answered and just like that, we were kissing again, not needing to remove any clothes as we were already naked.

This time, it was me saying his name, over and over again.

My tongue ran over his sharp fangs as we kissed. This seemed to excite him.

We cuddled again, facing each other. It was very early morning for the Moroi.

We ended up showering together, stopping to kiss one another up against the shower wall.

Finally, Adrian and I went to the cafe in the Court's grounds to get some breakfast.

We sat down across each other with our coffees separating us.

"Wow!"  
"What is it?" I asked, sounding worried.

"You do love me," he said as he caressed my cheek. "I can see it in your aura. It's shining like the sun. You do love me."

"Maybe," I replied, looking down and blushing furiously.

I felt embarrassed. We had only met a few days ago and I already had strong feelings for him.

Was I falling too fast for the boy?

"Your rosy cheeks make you seem more beautiful than you already are. And hey," he said as he lifted up my chin, causing me to stare into his eyes. "Don't worry. If you could read my aura, you'd probably see that it's brighter than yours. Probably due to the fact that I love you more."

I smiled.

"I'm afraid that I might wake up in Clarence's, realising that this was a dream. That you're a dream."

The hearing came and went. My test results were amazing, resulting in me being the best Guardian in the trial. Adrian's choice was the deal breaker and he wanted me.  
Some people were wondering why I'd ditch Lissa for Adrian and once the 'Twins' story was shared, they all understood.

I hugged Adrian for a long while whilst the jury stared, obviously holding back comments.

We walked out of the Courtroom and into the darkness, hand in hand.

"YOU DOG!" Rose screamed as she punched Adrian in the stomach. "You are such an inconsiderate son of a bitch! Jill can't block you and your emotions out and you know it! But still, you decided to sleep with her. Almost TWICE.

Shit. I had forgotten about the bond.

"It's my fault," I admitted.

"She's only 15 for God's sake!" she yelled at Adrian. She obviously hadn't heard me.

Rose punched Adrian again. I snapped.

I pulled her back by her hair and I threw a hard punch to her face.

"She winced and held her nose. "What the hell!"

"It was my fault we slept together. Not his. I could've said no."

"But he tempted you, didn't he?" she asked, her eyes never leaving Adrian.  
I looked over at him. He was clutching his stomach and cowering on the ground, begging for Rose and I to stop fighting.

I tried to turn this situation into my fault.

"I tempted him."

"He knows what he should and shouldn't do!"

Rose seemed to be trying to find any reason to hurt Adrian. I studied her expression carefully. One emotion seemed to be radiating off of her immensely. Envy.

"Rose, are you jealous?" I asked slowly, making sure every word was said clearly.

"NO!" she answered quickly.

"You still have feelings for him."

"No! I love Dimitri!" she protested as she kicked me in the ribs. A sickening sound filled my ears and a sharp pain surpassed the feeling in the left side of my body.

_Don't give up._

I stood up straight, ignoring the pain. The bitch tried to kick me again and this time, I was ready. I caught her flying leg and swung her onto the ground. I tried to restrain her.

"Stop fighting me, Rose. Please stop."  
"NO!" she screamed. "Adrian has to learn his lesson. He has to pay and if you continue to protect him, I'll take you down too.

She punched my jaw.

Shit. I spat out blood.

Suddenly, I was overcome by a blind rage.

"If I lose a tooth—"

I sat on top of Rose, punching her face over and over. Blood spluttered out of her face.

She continued to punch me in my stomach.

Suddenly, strong hands pulled me off of her.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as I pounced back onto her. She needed to pay.

"Come here!" she called to me.  
The hands pulled us apart with a stronger force this time, sending me into the brick wall of the Courtroom.

The stars above my head began to spin. Round and round. I could feel a warm and sticky substance underneath my neck and in my hair. It smelled coppery. Blood. My blood. Adrian and Dimitri's talking faces began to go in and out of focus. Someone was holding my hand. A tingly sensation rippled through me and I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling very sleepy.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Vampire Academy, Ms Richelle Mead does.**

Chatter woke me up. I was in the lounge of the Royal Chamber. The couch was comfortable. I sat up in an instant, feeling a sharp pain in the back of my head.

"I'm so sorry," I apologised sheepishly.

"No, I'm sorry for snapping at Adrian like that. And for hitting him. And fighting you," Rose said sympathetically.

Adrian sat beside me on the couch and held my hand, I smiled at him. His presence made me feel cheerful.

I stole a look at Rose's face. It didn't look as bad as I thought it'd be. I immediately wondered what my face and ribs looked like.

"I apologize deeply for throwing you into the wall. That wasn't my intention." Dimitri looked away, clearly ashamed.

"You had to do it though. I'm sure you couldn't stand to see the love of your life being hurt," I replied as I lifted my shirt up, getting a good look at my stomach.

A blue and purple bruise on the left side of my ribcage was threatening to keep me up all night with pain. Whereas yellow marks were spread around my stomach. More bruises. Great.

I touched them all. Only the blue and purple one ached.  
I caught Adrian staring and he turned away as soon as he was caught.

Didn't he get hit also? I asked myself.

I raised his shirt and studied his injuries. He had two massive bruises. I ran my fingers over them, watching him as he reacted to my touch. He closed his eyes and his breathing began to race.

Then I clicked. This reminded him of last night; the way my hands searched his body.

I pulled his shirt back down and I kissed the palm of his hand.

"No, I have to tell him, Dimitri," whispered Rose. I didn't realise they were talking amongst themselves.

"Usually," she began, "I would have just had a yell at you Adrian, but something made me go ape shit. And that was because you had slept with my sister. Twice." She looked at me this time. "And yes, I was jealous. I mean, I love Dimitri with all my heart, but I still kinda love Adrian too. I got a little too defensive when you asked me if I was jealous. I'm sorry."  
I nodded, showing I had understood.

"I've never stopped loving you Rose," Adrian replied. "And your sister was kind of a replacement for you."

I became rigid and my breathing caught.

Dimitri and Rose's eyes widened.

Adrian clamped a hand over his mouth. "That didn't come out right!" he said quickly.

My tears threatened to make an appearance and I tried to ignore the lump in my throat. I stood up.

"Please let me explain," he begged as he grabbed my hand.

"Thankyou. Thankyou so much Adrian. You showed me that I was falling too fast for you. And for your information, I'm nobody's replacement. I'm their first choice."

"No. Please. Please let me explain," he pleaded.

"Fuck you." My voice was cold and numb. I pulled my hand out of his reach.

He flinched at my choice of words.

I walked towards the door.

"Rose," I called back, "if you hear from Jill about him fucking someone else, please, do me a favour and smash the fucking shit out of him." My own voice scared me. It was cold, dark and heartless.

Once outside, I ran to Noir, thankful I had the keys to her.

I jumped into her and I released all the tears I had held back. I put the keys in the ignition and brought Noir to life.

The passenger seat door opened and Sonya boarded Noir.

"I saw what happened honey."  
"Were you looking through the window?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"Hon, I was in the lounge too; with my husband. Lissa and Christian were there too."

Great. Everyone witnessed my heart breaking.

Dimitri jumped into the back seat.

"Please excuse my sobs," I said before I began to sob, rather loudly.

I didn't know whether I was angry or sad so I combined the both.

I released the handbrake and I pushed down on the accelerator as hard as I could manage, causing the tyres to let out a loud _SCREETCH!_

Once out of the gates of the Royal Court, I skidded onto the road and sped through the red lights and cars.

It was 2 am so the road wasn't as full as it would have been in the day.

"Rose, calm down," Sonya said, a little uneasily.

Tears continued to flood out of my eyes, almost blinding me.

"Rose, please calm down," said Dimitri in Russian.

"CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! MY HEART'S BEEN TORN OUT OF MY CHEST AND STABBED!" I screamed back in Russian, sounding a little hysterical.

I ran several red lights.

"SLOW DOWN!" Sonya yelled in alarm.

A car in the intersection I had just sped through missed Noir by an inch, almost nipping Dimitri's side.

"Rose. Calm down, honey." Sonya's voice was soft and gentle.

My foot eased off the accelerator and onto the brakes. Noir eventually came to a stop.

Dimitri exited Noir and opened up my door. He picked up my crying being and placed it in the backseat, carefully putting my seatbelt on.

"You compelled me. No fair."

"Sorry. It was the only was to stop you." Sonya turned to stare at me. "You speak Russian?"

I sniffed. "Yeah."

"Impressive."

Throughout the whole journey back to Palm Springs, I cried, non-stop. I was afraid to go to sleep. I didn't want to wake up in a spirit dream of his.

"Sonya," I asked. "How can I avoid being pulled into a spirit dream?"

"You can't avoid being pulled into one. But you can get out of it. Will power. Will yourself out of it."

My phone rang. Dad was on the other end of the line.

"Dear, go back and pick up Adrian. You've left him behind."  
"No."  
"You're his Guardian. You need to protect him."

Adrian obviously didn't tell my father what had happened.

"No. For all I care, he can get turned into a Strigoi so I can stake his heart. Like he did mine." I hung up.

Dimitri drove to their apartment, offering to drop me at Amberwood and delivering Noir back later on.  
"It's ok," I replied as he and Sonya exited the car. "I'll be fine."

Once I arrived at Amberwood, it was half 6 in the morning.

My eyes were puffy from crying so I searched the car for something to cover my eyes. In the glove box, I found a pair of black fancy and shiny sunglasses. They matched Noir. I put them on and walked back to my dorm.

I couldn't stop crying.

Sydney tried to comfort me but it didn't work.

"I'll tell you after school today. I'll tell you what happened."  
"Ok," she said. "Where are you going?"

I pulled my iPod out of my drawer and plugged it in my ears. "For a run."

I ran around the East Campus four times with my iPod turned up loud. My anger and sorrow gave me a lot of energy. Evanescence blasted through my headphones, fuelling my strength with the sound of the loud bass drums and hypnotising electric guitars. I sprinted to the gym and to the punching bag.

I punched and kicked the bag with all my might, imagining Adrian's face on it.

A hand landed on my shoulder and suddenly, my Guardian reflexes kicked in.

With precise and quick measurements, I reached behind me, grabbing the head of the person and I flipped them onto the ground in front of me as I let out a battle cry.

Their body hit the hard ground in front of me with a loud _THUMP!_

It was Dominic.

Crap.

I removed my headphones.

"Ow, sis," he groaned as he held his chest.

Clapping sounded behind me as I re-adjusted my sunglasses. I turned around saw a couple a guys staring at me in admiration.

"Wow. You. Are. Amazing!" said the tallest guy of them all.

Dominic stood up and groaned once more. "Greg and friends, this is my baby twin sister, Rosalie."

"You're Rosalie? After what I just saw, you ARE one hell of a battle goddess!" They all cheered at 'battle goddess'. "You just flipped your brother over onto the ground," commented the one who I assumed was Greg. "Maybe I'll take you to prom."

"Maybe I'll pass," I said as I began walking towards the exit. His friends 'Ooohed'.

"Playing hard to get. I like it. Catch you around, Xena."

I headed back to the dorm with my sunglasses still on. Thank God the sun was out or else people would have been bugging me about what I was hiding.

Sydney decided to wait for me while I showered.  
The shower reminded me of Adrian and once again, I began sobbing.

My sobs wouldn't impede as I walked out of the shower, more puffy-eyed than before.

"Explain," said Sydney as I changed into my uniform.

I told her everything; from my fight with Rose til the end of the phone call with my father.

"The worse thing was that I had forgotten about Jill's bond with Adrian. I slept with him." I said, clearly sounding ashamed.

As if on cue, Jill walked in; her eyes mirroring the look of mine.

"What happened?" asked Sydney.  
Jill strode towards me and I caught her in an embrace.

"Jill, I'm so sorry. I forgot all about the bond."

"Apology accepted," she said with her voice trembling. "But, you must know that Adrian is VERY sorry about what he had said to you. VERY SORRY. Is there a way he can show you he's sorry?" she asked, eagerly.

"Yes. Of course there is, Jill. And that's him leaving me alone." My voice once again was cold. I began to walk out of the room.

"But he's a wreck!" she screamed after me. "He tried to walk your dreams a few hours ago but he sensed that you were still awake; avoiding him. He was going to binge drink but he remembered me. He was then going to smoke but he remembered you. He didn't know what to do so he..." Jill trailed off.

"What did he do?" I asked. I started to worry.

Jill did a cutting motion over her wrist.

Adrian was self harming himself.

"Please, PLEASE, PLEASE!" she screamed, "Please talk to him."

Maybe he was doing this on purpose; trying to get my attention. Of course, I knew that wasn't true but I had to force myself to believe it.

He'd hurt me.

It was his turn now.

"Jill, I'd rather have my heart stabbed several times than talk to him. Ever." I put my sunglasses back on and walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Vampire Academy, Ms Richelle Mead does.**

I needed a hug.

Eddie was waiting for me in the lobby with worry etched upon his face.

I ran up to him and hugged him, burying my face in his shoulder, crying.

He hugged me tightly and patted my hair.

"Don't worry sis. You don't need another guy in your life to make you happy. You have me."

I half-giggled and half-cried as I hugged him more tightly.

"Drag me to class?" I whispered, trying to hide my wavering voice.

"I would but I have a meeting first period. You have history—"

"And so do I," interrupted Greg. "Cry on my shoulder?" he offered before sniggering.

I knew he was kidding but I was in big need of hugs. I waved goodbye to Eddie before walking over to Greg and I wrapping my arms around his abdominal area. He was shocked at my sudden embrace but he returned it; putting his arm around my waist. I felt him smell my hair, which smelled of strawberries of course, and he let out a sigh of approval.

When we were outside Ms Terwilliger's classroom, I gave Greg a tight hug which he returned back perfectly. His muscular arms seemed to squeeze a little sorrow out of me.

Apparently gossip at this school spread faster than I thought. Everyone assumed that Greg and I were dating and being in the state I was in, I remained silent.

The whole week went on like this, with hardly any action. Everyday, I wore my fake mask of happiness, resulting in me getting more friends.

On Sunday night, I woke up in a spirit dream.

_Shit!_

On the couch sat Adrian, inside the lounge of his house at the Royal Court.

He looked relieved to see me.

"Let me explain and apologise," he said, walking towards me.

"NO!" I said, using as much strength as I could to show that I was in control of this dream. "Let me."

Adrian nodded obediently.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I shouldn't have sworn at you. And congratulations," I said, obviously startling him with my change of words, "congratulations. My sister broke your heart. And it was only fair for you to break hers. But since she's happy, you couldn't do it. Next choice was me. So congratulations, the Rose you hurt has had her heart ripped out and stabbed." I began to cry. "Congratulations," I said once more in my trembling voice before I willed myself out of Adrian's dream and into the darkness of the dorm.

Over the next month, Adrian attempted to talk to me over and over again. I continued to ignore him. Night after night, I'd awaken into one of his spirit dreams.  
Will power turned out to be my best friend.

I also avoided attending Jill's feedings.

As for Jill, she seemed more and more depressed as the days progressed. Of course, she wasn't the one who was depressed; it was Adrian.

Jill gave up trying to convince me to talk to him; she even gave up talking to me.

Greg. He made me forget about Adrian so I constantly hung out with him. I loved the attention he gave me. He made me feel loved by at least ONE person in the world. He'd walk me to my classes and he'd cheer me up whenever I felt down.

"Give me a chance?" he asked.

At first, I had no idea what he was talking about.

My mind registered. He wanted me to be his girlfriend.

I knew accepting this offer was low. I liked him, but not in the way he liked me.

My heart still ached for Adrian. I still loved him.

He started to look awkwardly at me.

"Never mind—"

I tiptoed and kissed his cheek.

"Is that a yes?" he said pulling me close.

"Maybe," I said as I bit my lip, pushing him away softly.

He grinned at me.

"See you after class, babe."

Once I was in my PE gear, I walked over to the basketball courts.

Dominic and Eddie sat on either side of me.

"Hey big brothers," I said warmly.

"Hey baby sis," replied Dominic giggling.

"Hey sis," said Eddie before he too, began giggling.

"What is it?" I asked, sounding curious.

Dominic zipped his lips.

"We heard you had a boyfriend," said Eddie after a moment.

Both boys were staring at me as if they were waiting for me to laugh.

I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail.

"Dom, aren't you in Sydney's PE class?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was. But now I'm in your—" he cut off. "AH HAH! You didn't deny it! Sis, do you go out with my roomie, Greg Slade?"

I remained quiet.

"Oh. My. Goodness. It is true," said Dominic, trying to sound like girl

Eddie looked as if he was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's just that I kinda know what you're doing. I know you still love Adrian and you've only agreed to go out with Greg because he makes you forget about 'him'." Eddie stared at me, tears in his eyes.

He was right. And he knew it.

"How did you know?"

"My best friend was the 'Greg' in this situation. His name was Mason—"

"Ashford," I finished. I had heard about how he was killed by the Strigoi.

Eddie nodded. I gave him a big hug.

"I'm sorry. Really. I never thought of that. I was being selfish," I said, gently squeezing him.

"Sis, it's ok. Don't sweat it," he replied, squeezing me back, a little harder.

"Holey Moley!" exclaimed a voice behind us.

We all turned around to see Trey Juarez's fascinated expression.

He was in our history class and PE class. He and Sydney had a little chemistry between them.

"What is it?" asked Dominic.

"The tattoos on your necks. They are remarkable. What do they mean? And why do only you three have them and the others don't?" he asked in one breath.

Crap. We didn't have an answer for a question like that.

In the hopes he couldn't speak Russian, I turned to Dominic.

"What do we say? I have no reason!" I said.

Both Eddie and Trey looked at us confusedly. They couldn't understand.

"Just say it's a style from South Dakota?" Dominic replied.

"But all of our tattoos are different."

"How about something to do with being twins?" he suggested as he stroked his chin.

Our conversation returned to English.

"It was meant for all of us twins. Each tattoo had to be different. Same symbols, but different meanings. However, if the eldest twin is a girl, they could decide whether they wanted the tattoo or not. Sydney didn't want one, resulting in Dom, Eddie and I having them only." My voice was very convincing.

"Wow," said Trey, looking amazed, "I have got to visit South Dakota sometime," he mumbled before walking off.

"Was that Russian you were both just speaking?" asked Eddie as Trey left.

"Yup," both Dom and I replied together.

"Nice. Any other languages you two speak? Besides English of course."

"Um, well, there's Spanish, German, French and Romanian," Dominic said as he counted them off his fingers.

"That's incredible. Sadly, the only language I speak is English," he said before we all laughed.

"Hey babe," called Greg after PE. "Have lunch with me?"

I looked over at Eddie and Dominic. They both nodded.

"Play nice baby sis," whispered Dominic as he left.

Greg and I walked hand in hand towards the cafeteria. Whispers about Greg and I were hushed as we walked past jealous girls.

"Would you be willing to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked as we were seated with his friends at a table.

"Well, I would but my siblings would have to come. We stick together," I answered.

"Bring them along. We could have a group date," he suggested.

"Ok then," I said, knowing everyone was keen for a dinner out of these gates.

"Meet at my car by 8?"

"No. Meet at mine by 8. We have to make a little detour before dinner." Jill had to feed tonight.

"It's a date."

We had all dressed up for our dinner tonight. It was more of several dates with this family. Jill and Micah, Sydney and Trey, Me and Greg, Eddie with Jade; a girl from PE, and Dominic was with Krista; a girl from history. Angeline refused to get a date but she still wanted to come to dinner.

I wore a super tight pair of jeans and a top which clung to my skin and exposed my back. I knew I looked hot.

As for Angeline, she wore a pair of lose baby blue jeans and a baggy t-shirt. I tried not to complain about what she wore. Well, at least not out loud.

Jill and Sydney wore dresses. Sydney wore a black, leather dress and Jill wore a silver dress which complimented her Moroi complexion.

One thing all us girls wore was our sexy stilettos.

At 8, we were waiting in the car park, waiting for the guys.

"Well, we should at least try to get along tonight, Slade. For the girls' sake," suggested Trey.

"Deal Juarez," agreed Greg as they shook hands.

Micah followed closely behind the boys.

Sydney, Jill and I were greeted by a kiss on the cheek from our dates. Angeline stared enviously.

Soon after, Eddie and Dominic showed up arm in arm with their dates.

"Finally," I breathed out.

"Baby sis, perfection takes time," replied Dominic as he pretended to style his hair.

Eddie nodded. "It doesn't JUST take 5 minutes to look this good."

Sydney couldn't suppress a snort.

"Eddie, Dom and Angeline, one word please?" I asked.

We all walked behind Noir.

"Got your stakes?"

As if on cue, we all lifted up our shirts, revealing our shiny but deadly stakes which were tucked into the hem of our jeans. Maybe that was the reason why we all decided to wear jeans. Nice.

When we arrived at Clarence's, only Jill and Angeline went inside; the rest of us just stood outside the car, admiring the house and the stars.

"Rose," said a voice which I had tried to ignore for over a month.

Adrian. Just my luck.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Vampire Academy, Ms Richelle Mead does.**

"Can we talk?" he asked, pleadingly.

"Make it quick," I replied coolly, following him into the house.

He led me into the same room he had led me in before; the room I had experienced the first Moroi bite. I felt like a blood whore just thinking about it.

I had to turn my feelings off and activate Guardian mode.

"Master Ivashkov," I addressed him.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped.

"What should I call you then!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Adrian. Just call me Adrian."

"Well 'Adrian', how may I be of assistance?"

"Forgive. Me."

Those two words shot through my heart, leaving two huge holes.

_Be Strong, _I willed myself.

"No."

"Please. What I did was wrong. Just please, let me make it up to you!" he begged.

"It's called 'leave me alone'," I answered in a bitter voice.

I turned to leave but he caught me by my arm. Reflexes kicked in. I gripped him tightly by his forearms and he winced. Underneath my fingers emerged blood. Not mine, his.

I removed my hands off of his and I pulled the sleeves of his shirt up.

More than a dozen cuts on both arms were revealed.

"Adrian—" my jaw hit the ground.

"I can't stop thinking about you. Or your beauty. Or your lips. Or your touch. Over and over again, I keep wishing I could change the past. Your father told me what you said to him: 'For all I care, he can get turned into a Strigoi so I can stake his heart. Like he did mine'," he quoted. "I would do anything to back into your good graces. I need to hear your happy voice again, not the business-like one."

All my emotions of him collided with each other inside my heart. Love. Hate. Care. Happiness. Sorrow.

I gulped, "You're forgiven. But I'm not taking you back."

His smiled disappeared as fast as it came.

"But, why?" he asked, seeming sadder than before.

"Because you're my brother."

"Real reason."

"Because I have a date for the night," I said, embarrassed.

"Oh, well. It seems like I'm coming out to dinner with you," he said, pulling his sleeves down.

"No," I protested.

He ended up coming.

The Purple Lobster was packed. If it wasn't for Greg to make reservations, I'm pretty sure we would have been seated on the ground.

Throughout the whole meal, we laughed and talked about school.

Every now and then, I caught Adrian glaring at Greg, rather enviously. His glares were dirty.

Curfew seemed to creep closer and closer and finally, we decided to leave.

The night seemed darker than usual as we left the restaurant and walked into the huge car park.

Finally, I realised why.

The 4 closest lamp posts to Noir and Latte were smashed.

Their presence was sensed before we saw them.

Our reflexes kicked in. Angeline, Eddie, Dominic and I surrounded the group with our stakes held firmly.

I cast a quick glance at Adrian and Jill. _They come first._

"Young girlie, remember me?" said a cold male voice.

I turned to see a Strigoi who was a little older than me when he was changed.

I almost tripped. Not because of his "Strigoi-ness", but because I recognised him.

He was the Strigoi who had fled from Anna's attack back at St Niklaus' last year.

"I've been searching for you," he said, smiling. "Helena, you see, was my girlfriend and you killed her. Now, it's your turn to die." He looked at Dominic. "I remember you. So fierce and strong. You'd do well as one of us."

"I'd rather die than become one of you," replied Dominic, his tone unrecognisable.

"As you wish," said the Strigoi, bowing.

I looked around, to see what we were up against. Including the leader, there were 6 Strigoi surrounding us.

We were outnumbered. 4 to 6.

_Oh crap!_

Only luck, hope and skill was on our side.

"Sydney, you know that in order to survive, we are going to have to expose ourselves right?" I said, my eyes on the leader.

"Yes," she replied, trying to keep her voice steady.

"We can help," suggested Trey, indicating himself and Greg.

"No. You can't," said Sydney. "Those 4 have been trained years and years for this. You two will just be getting in their way."

"One Alchemist, two Moroi, four Dhampirs and four Humans. Mmmm, such a delicious treat," taunted the leader.

"Moroi? Dhampir? Alchemist?" said Trey in disbelief. "I've never heard these words before. And I'm not trying to sound stubborn but I'm not leaving until I find out what they mean."

I gritted my teeth. We were running out of time.

"Sydney," I said impatiently. "Tell them quickly."  
I heard Sydney gulp. "Moroi is a mortal vampire. Dhampir is a half-human, half-vampire and as for the guys surrounding us, they are Strigoi, the immortal, evil vampires. An Alchemist is a human whose job it is to keep the vampire world a secret to the human world."

Trey did the math. "Adrian and Jill, I'm guessing are the Moroi, Rose, Dominic, Eddie and Angeline are the hybrids and you... you must be the alchemist..." he said slowly, looking at us all as if we had a disease.

I flinched at the term 'hybrid'.

"Sydney." I said her name longer than was required. My tone implied that I wanted her to hurry up.

"Yes, I'm trying. Now, will you move, Trey?" she asked, sounding scared.

"Silly, silly human," said the leader. "I think I might eat you first."

"I'll move. Let's go," Trey said, his voice trembling.

I turned quickly and threw my keys to Adrian. He caught them.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Listen. All of you. Listen clearly. Dominic, Eddie, Angeline and I will surround you all and guide you to the cars. Move with us, not ahead or behind us. We will try and keep these undead bastards off of you. Once we reach the cars, hop in and head to Adrian's apartment. I'm sure Dimitri will be there to protect you all. DON'T COME BACK unless we've given you a call."

"No," protested Adrian. "I'm not leaving without you!"

"Adrian, you all have to get to safety. Please. Just follow my instructions."

"No. I'm not leaving you."

"Adrian! Please. Do it for me. Leave and get the others to safety. _Please. I beg you_," I pleaded.

My voice seemed to have made it through his emotions for me.

He nodded.

The leader clapped and pretended to cry. "Oh my, was that young love I just experienced?"

I had almost forgotten that we were surrounded.

"NOW!" I screamed.

The Strigoi attacked us immediately as we attempted to move the group.

The leader however, just watched us with a companion of his. Their eyes seemed glued to me.

We managed to guard the others quite well.

Finally, after a long while, the group jumped into the cars and sped off, unhurt.

Swiftly, my relief of them leaving turned into power. I felt strong.

These Strigoi were skilled in fighting, but I was better.

I staked my Strigoi, indicating the one near the leader to take his place.

Angeline's fighting skills seemed sloppy and messy. She had missed so many chances at the Strigoi's heart.

Dominic, by the sound of his battle cry and a yelp, I had suspected had killed his Strigoi.

The one I was currently fighting moved away from me and towards Dominic.

"Dom, LOOK OUT!" I yelled, staring ahead at my opponent. The leader.

The leader was too quick for me. He managed to hit me several times.

In the middle of our deadly dance, I saw an opening of Angeline's Strigoi's heart. I took it.

I stabbed its heart forcefully and yanked my stake back out, falling back into step with the leader.

"Oomph!"

I was hit in the stomach. Not by the leader though, but by Angeline.

The little munch kin was furious.

"You idiot!" she screamed. "I had the fight under control!"

"Well, you ungrateful bitch, sorry for saving your life!" I replied, infuriated.

My eyes never left the leader's so I never saw her clenched fist readying itself to make contact with the back of my head.

Everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Vampire Academy, Ms Richelle Mead does.**

"RETREAT!" yelled a cold voice.

"Angeline, what have you done!" screamed Eddie's voice in terror.

I felt the wind suddenly blow through my hair. Someone was running and carrying me.

I opened my eyes, expecting to see Dominic or Eddie.

Instead, I saw the leader.

"NO!" called Eddie after me, sounding out of breath.

"Rose! ROSE!" yelled Dominic, also sounding out of breath.

They were both running after me.

I tried to break free out of his grip. I failed.

"Dominic! Eddie! PLEASE HELP ME!" I cried helplessly, my tears running down my face already.

"Shhh," said the Strigoi, trying to sound soothing. "I'm going to have a little fun with you, baby."

"PLEASE, HELP ME!" I cried once more before being knocked out.

"One fine catch you got there, Jasper," said a voice which was followed by applause.

"I know. This girl is beautiful. Very beautiful. I want to taste her."

My eyes shot open and I tried to sit up. My attempt was unsuccessful.

My arms and legs were tied to the bed in this blackened room. Four Strigoi were staring at me.

What the hell was up with the big groups of Strigoi working together?

Really?

One of the Strigoi licked his lips hungrily.

"Jasper," he addressed the leader, "if you don't taste her now, I will."

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Rise and shine," he said cheerfully.

"Let me go," I said, still attempting to break free.

"Oh baby, I've thought of something better. I'm going to awaken you."

Jasper brought his face close to mine, almost as if to kiss me.

I shut my eyes tightly.

"Kill me then. I'd rather be killed slowly and painfully than become such foul creatures like yourselves."

Jasper's lips touched mine. They were cold and hard. Like death.

I tried not to gag.

"Please, kill me," I said, almost begging.

"As tempting as that sounds... No. I'm going to awaken you. And that's final. Now, if you don't mind, let's have some fun, shall we?" he asked his companion.

They all cheered.

"Will you kill me if I'm difficult?" I asked, opening my eyes.

His face was still near mine. If I moved up just the slightest, our lips would connect once again.

I didn't want that so I tried to push my head back further into the bed.

"Actually... No. It will just make this seem MORE fun," he replied, his cold breath caressing my lips. "So, if you'd like, you may begin being difficult."

I wasn't going to obey his rules.

I was going to be an annoying brat.

"Wait. Why are all of you, guys? Where are the girls?"  
They all stared at me. Probably wondering how to answer.

I answered my own question.

"Oh, that's right. Although you are all 'awakened', the women STILL run from all of you ugly pigs!"

That was a lie. In an eerie way, all of these guys were very attractive. Especially Jasper. He was obviously a former Moroi with beautiful honey-blond hair, a sculpted body and maybe icy blue eyes. The only thing that had changed was his red ringed eyes and the feeling of death radiating off of him.

He leaned down. Our lips met again.

Ew.

I turned my head to the side, trying to put as much distance as I could between us.

"Baby," he said, leaning close to my neck and holding my head still. "You know and I both know I'm hot. And I love how you're feisty. It turns me on."

"No. No. N—" I said before being cut off.

His fangs penetrated my neck.

The pain only lasted a second before I was engulfed by bliss.

Jasper pulled back and licked his bite.

"Cut her free," he said before sinking his fangs back into my neck.

I felt the ropes on my hands and legs release.

I was going to try and break free. And he knew that.

Since I didn't want to seem predictable, I wrapped my legs tightly around his lower body pulling him closer to me.

My hands crept up his neck and into his hair, grabbing handfuls of his honey-blond locks. I pushed his head into my neck, as an attempt to make him think I wanted his fangs to go deeper than they already were.

He began to groan as he drank more and more.

Quickly, I turned us both over, pulling his fangs out of my neck. The withdrawal of the endorphins left me feeling dizzy. But I could overpower that feeling.

I was glad I had wrapped my legs around his body; it was keeping me balanced. I was sitting on his stomach while my trembling hands pinned his arms down.

The observing Strigoi clapped.

"Feisty and fierce," said one of them. "I love it!"

Jasper's eyes locked with mine for a long while. We both knew he could throw me off anytime he wanted to. But he had refused. He stared at me so admirably.

"Where have you been all my life?" he whispered softly.

I leaned closer to him, my hair falling around his face as if to create a private area.

"Where have you been?" he repeated, his voice caressing my lips.

"Killing 'things' like you," I whispered back.

"You'll be grateful when I awaken you," he said before removing his arms quickly from my grip.

Stupid unnatural speed.

My hands managed to hold me up. I was amazed at how strong they were.

"Why will I be grateful, exactly?"

His hands began to wonder up and down my curves before settling on my hips. How could he be this gentle?

"Because once you're awakened, I'm going to do A LOT of things to you. Things that will make you love me."

I brought my lips to his ear.

"I'm sorry, but as you saw earlier, I already love someone." My words were almost inaudible.

I jumped off of him and I tried to escape.

Dumb black room. I couldn't see where the door was.

But what I could see was the four Strigoi coming towards me.

Shit. Where was the damn door!

I was caught from behind.

"Boss, what do you want me to do?" asked the Strigoi who was restraining me.

"Knock her out."


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Vampire Academy, Ms Richelle Mead does.**

I was in a garden full of beautiful flowers.

"Rose!" exclaimed a voice.

It was Adrian.

He was with someone.

Sonya.

"You need to help me," I pleaded. "They're going to change me."

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Honey, where are you?" asked Sonya.

"I don't know. But I'm in a blackened room. Probably a house?" I began to cry. "I'm so sorry for being weak and easily distracted."

"It wasn't your fault though. It was the cocky bitch's. Castile and Vercetti told us what had happened. About how she got mad at you for saving her life. And how she hit the back of your head." Adrian looked disgusted. "Your father was infuriated. He sent her back to wherever she came from."

I stared at him.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot to you. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I was such an inconsiderate, cold-hearted bit—"

He shut me up with a kiss.

I melted.

I pulled away from him.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Very sorry."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I wasn't angry at you. Ever. The whole time you ignored me gave me a chance to realise how lucky I was to have you in my life."

I smiled at him. "Well, still. I'm very sorry for what I did to you. And I'm sorry for about what I'm going to do. They're going to awaken me. I begged them to kill me but no. Adrian, make me a promise?"

"Anything," he said, hugging me.

"Who has my stake?" I pulled away.

"I do. I'll give it to you when we find you."  
"I have a better idea."

"Oh?" he asked questioningly.

"Yes. I want you to kill me with it."  
"NO!" he said, tears filling his own eyes.

"Yes. Please. It's what I want."  
"NO! I'd rather you awaken me so we can be together forever." His voice was wavering now.

I smiled sadly.

"You're going to kill me. That's what I want you to promise me."

Adrian began sobbing. "I love you Rosalie Hathaway."

We kissed. This was the last time we'd ever see each other.

My humanity was going to be snatched from me.

"Look after Noir for me. That's my car by the way."

He laughed. "I will look after Noir as if she was my own."

I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Adrian Ivashkov, I love you. I always have and I always will. Forever and ever."

Sonya cried.

I suddenly felt weak. I fell to the ground and Adrian caught me.

"Sonya, what's happening?" I asked, gripping Adrian's arm.

The dream wasn't going in and out focus so none of us were being woken up.

She began to whimper.

"Adrian, look at her aura," sobbed Sonya.

I began to feel weaker and weaker by the second.

Adrian gasped and squeezed my hand.

The feeling of his grip on my hand started to disappear.

My body became numb.

"What's happening?" I asked weakly.

"You're—you're dying," answered Adrian.

I closed my eyes. "I love you forever and ever..."

"ROSE! STAY WITH ME! PLEASE! ROSE!" Adrian's voice grew distant and faint and finally disappeared.

Someone's wrist was to my mouth; their blood running down my throat.

I turned away and I began to cough continuously.

That was by far the foulest thing I had digested.

I opened my eyes.

The room was alight.

And I was tied to a chair.

"What the hell!" I said angrily before breaking free.

I stood up and looked around. Five people were standing to the side of me.

Only one of the I recognised.

Jasper.

"Why the f—"

In my attempt to yell, I had cut my lower lip.

I ran my fingers over my upper teeth to find fangs.

I had been awakened.

"Finally," I said looking at Jasper. "Took you long enough."

He held out his hand. "Come with me, my beauty."  
"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Remember how I said I was going to do A LOT of things to you? Well, I'm going to do them now," he said, winking.

"And what would one of those 'things' be?" I said, biting my lip.

"Well, let's just see how good you look out of your jeans and your shirt..."  
I took his hand. "Well, for the record, I look VERY good out of them."

Once sunset arrived, Jasper took me for a walk into a car park.

We were in at a public mall and the humans were leaving, getting ready to return home.

A guy and his two friends walked past me and wolf-whistled. I could hear their pulses. Fast and loud.

I stole a look at Jasper and he nodded.

"Hey guys," I called out to them, catching up.

"Hey sexy," said the tall, stocky guy.

"Take me to your car?" I said in the flirtiest voice I could manage.

The boys exchanged a look amongst themselves. They thought they had scored when really; _I_ was the one who had scored.

Once I was inside his flash Hummer with his mates, they locked the doors.

"Who am I making out with first?"

The driver grinned.  
"That'd be me," he said confidently.

"Come here," I said, aiming for his neck.

My fangs broke the skin on his neck and he let out a yelp of pain which was followed by a moan of pleasure.

The taste of his blood was amazing; sweet and full of life.

When he was dry, I asked the other two who wanted to go next. They both offered.

Once I had finished with them all, I joined Jasper back in the parking lot.

"How'd I do?" I asked, wiping my mouth.

"You did great. As if you were a pro." He licked his forefinger and wiped away some stray blood that was upon my face.

I smiled at him and intertwined my fingers with his.

Over a month had passed and I was enjoying this new life of mine; killing silly, worthless humans and drinking the blood of the non-royal Moroi. All was good. Until a certain name caught my attention.

I needed to hunt a certain someone down and I ended up stealing Jasper's black Porsche.

Finally, after several hours, I had reached Palm Springs. The heavily tinted windows of this Porsche made it possible for me to drive in the day.

A certain range rover caught my eye at a hotel I had never seen or heard of.

It was Noir.

I parked close to the entrance and I walked inside, trying to avoid the sun.

The receptionist gave me a weird look. "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm here to see Adrian Melrose."

She looked at her computer and gave me a puzzled look. "Who are you?" she asked, a little scared.

"Your worst nightmare!" I snarled. "WHERE IS HE!"

"I—I'm s—sorry but I cannot share that information with you."

I jumped over her desk and I threw her against the wall.

"WHERE IS HE!" I screamed.

"F—fourth f—floor. Room 216."

"Thankyou, now, give me a key."

She handed me a card.

I held her up against the wall and I stared into her frightened brown eyes.

"I wasn't here."

Her expression went blank.

"You weren't here," she said in a zombie-like voice.

213. 214. 215. Ah hah.

I placed my ear against the door.

"Adrian honey, come on. You need to get some sleep."

"No. Sonya, I have to find her. I have to."

"Well, I'm going to be in my room if you need me," said Sonya.

I heard her kiss something; probably Adrian's forehead.

"Wait. Where's Belikov?" Adrian asked.

"He just got back not so long ago from Amberwood. He's exhausted so expect a lot of quiet tonight."

A door closed.

I waited for a good half an hour.

I put the card up to the scanner which gained me entry into the room.

Adrian was facing away from the door.

I sped towards him and I clamped a hand over his mouth.

He struggled and I dragged him out of the door.

I began running with him towards the elevator.

"BELIKOV! SONYA! HELP ME! IT'S ROSE! HEL—!" he yelled.

I thumped the back of his head and his writhing body became limp.

Loud noises of slamming doors sounded. Dimitri and Sonya were after me.

Once on the ground floor, I sprinted to the Porsche putting Adrian's floppy body into the passenger seat before I jumped into the driver's seat. I started the ignition immediately and I sped off.

In the rear-view mirror, I caught a tall, built figure running after the car before giving up.

Dimitri.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Vampire Academy, Ms Richelle Mead does.**

It was early morning by the time we reached LA.

I was grateful for the amount of cash Jasper left in his car.

I booked a hotel for Adrian and I.

Adrian's body was very light to carry.

When I arrived at our room, I placed him on the bed and woke him up.

He stared at me wide-eyed.

I moved towards him and kissed him.

He smiled at me.

I dug my fangs into his neck.

He groaned at the bliss he was feeling.

I pulled back and stared at him.

"Change me now. So we can be together forever," he said, his words slurring.

Something in my chest lurched.

Was I feeling something?

I thought I had lost all humanity.

Did I have a beating heart?

_Kill him!_ My instincts urged me.

I resulted in having a fight with myself.

I couldn't kill him. I love him.

_No, you don't. KILL HIM!_

I. LOVE. HIM.

_How can you love? You have no heart. He's nothing more than your meal._

I began trying to pull my hair out.

"ADRIAN! LISTEN TO ME!" I said, angrily to him.

He looked at me dreamily so I shook him.

"I know Jill can see through your eyes."

He focused on me. "What are you doing?"

"Jill, me and Adrian are in the Golden Palm hotel in LA. Room 598. Please, bring Eddie and Dimitri. Oh, and please tell Dimitri to come with my stake. Adrian needs to keep the promise he made me." Every word I said hurt painfully.

"No," he said, holding my hand.

"Adrian, I'm going to try and knock myself unconscious while I still can. I want you to tie me up with lead ropes, drench me in kerosene and threaten me with a lighter. Jill, when I'm knocked out, you'll probably only have at least 40 minutes before I come to."

I ran head on into the brick fireplace. Due to my speed and power, a loud sickening crack pounded my ear drums.

I opened my eyes suddenly and blinked continuously, wondering how I ended up here. What happened?

My earlier actions forgotten.

The smell of gas filled my nostrils and my hands were tied behind my back. Both of my legs were tied to a leg of the chair.

I snarled. "LET ME OUT!"

"No," replied Adrian's calm voice.

"LET ME OUT NOW OR ELSE I SWEAR, WHEN I BREAK FREE, I WILL RIP THOSE PRETTY EYES OUT OF YOUR HEAD AND SHOVE THEM DOWN INTO YOUR STOMACH SO YOU CAN SEE ME TEAR YOUR BODY APART!"

Adrian flinched.

"Come on Jill," he whispered. "Hurry."

I tried to pull my arms apart but failed.

Adrian walked over to the closed curtain with a mirror. He opened it a speck and caught the sun's reflection.

The spot of light darted around the room and settled on my arm.

I sneered in pain, watching my skin on my arm break out in raw boils before healing themselves.

Adrian continued to do this to different parts of my body. It was as if he was trying to buy time.

After what seemed like half an hour of growling and snarling at raw healing boils, the door opened.

Jill, Dimitri, Sonya, Dominic, Eddie and Sydney entered.

Something shiny caught my eye. A stake.

"How did you all get here!" I snarled viciously.

Adrian looked guilty.

"YOU TOLD THEM! WHEN I BREAK FREE FROM THIS CHAIR, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SLOWLY AND I'M GOING TO USE THE BONES OF YOUR WALKING SNACKS," I looked over towards Dimitri and the others, "TO PICK OUT YOUR FLESH FROM MY TEETH!" I began thrashing about, trying to get out.

"Posey, what have they done to you?" asked Dominic as he stared at me in disbelief.

"They made me better, Dom." I said, calming down at the sound of his voice. "Let me awaken you and you'll see what I mean."

"No. And I'm sorry it has to end this way." He pulled out his stake.

My anger increased. "Silly, silly mortals. Let me out and I'll awaken you all. But try to kill me and I will torture you all, one by one. You first," I whispered, staring at Adrian. "Last chance."

He gulped.

I growled brutally and I struggled to free myself, successful this time.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Vampire Academy, Ms Richelle Mead does.**

With my doubled speed, I excluded Adrian from the group by pulling and dragging him with me to the opposite side of the room.

I put Adrian in front of me, as a protective shield. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

Dimitri, Eddie and Dominic took several steps forward, their stakes exposed.

"Uh, uh, uh. One more step and I'll pull his arm off of his body, followed by his other limbs. His head will remain until he has died this painful death," I said coldly before letting out a crazy laugh.

Although Adrian was taller than me, I overpowered him.

"Please, please, let me go," he whimpered, his body trembling.

"You love him," said Dimitri in Russian. "Don't do it."  
"Love? You must be mistaken. I don't love such vermin. I want him, yes. But love? No." I replied.

Sydney joined our foreign conversation.

"You do love him. That's why you called us over." She took one step forward; a step too much.

I bit into Adrian's shoulder and I pulled back, removing a lot of flesh. His blood ran down my throat and it was good.

Jill cried out in pain and held her shoulder. The bond. She could feel his pain. Oh goody.

"Rose, just please let him go." Dominic had joined our Russian conversation.

"I gave you a chance! ALL OF YOU; to free me but you turned me down. "  
"Please, talk in English," begged Jill, her voice strong and loud.

"My battle goddess," said Adrian, his voice a whisper.

My chest lurched again. The way he called me 'battle goddess', hurt.

I gripped him tightly and I turned towards Dimitri.

"How do I still have feelings for him? My heart no longer controls me and yet, I can't bring myself to end his life," I said in a hushed tone in Russian, trying to ease the pain in my chest."

"That's how I felt with Rose. Your sister, I mean. When I was one, I couldn't kill her. No matter how difficult she was. I had loved her before I was turned. I loved her when I was turned. And I love her now." He replied. How could he be talking to me as if we were equals? I was superior.

"What are they saying?" whispered Jill to Sydney.

Dominic answered. "She can't kill Adrian. She doesn't have the heart to."  
"Although her heart plays no role in this situation," whispered Sydney.

I didn't realise that I had loosened my grip on Adrian, letting him go.

He didn't run. Instead, he looked at me like he did when I was a dhampir.

I couldn't control the ache within my chest. Sooner or later, my black heart was going to burst.

"Vous êtes mon soulmate. Je t'aime Adrian," I murmured before lacing my fingers around his neck.

"She said that you're her soulmate and that she loves you," Sydney translated to Adrian.

We stared at each other for a long time. He acted as if his life wasn't bleeding out of his shoulder and I adored that.

Too bad I had lowered my guard.

Three pairs of arms pulled me away from Adrian. They pushed me up against the fireplace.

Sonya hurried over to Adrian and began to heal him immediately.

"Let. Me. Go!" I struggled against the guys' grip.

They all held their stakes above my heart.

"Do it!" I screamed. "KILL ME! STAKE ME! GO AHEAD!"

"I can't do it," said Dominic, lowering his stake.

"Neither can I," said Eddie. "She reminds me too much of Rose; way too much." He lowered his stake too.

"I cannot stake the reflection of the love of my life," Dimitri whispered through gritted teeth.

"I'll do it."

All pair of eyes, including my own, set on Adrian.

"I'm going to keep the promise I made you," he said, walking closer towards me with a stake in his hand. It was my stake. And he was holding it wrong. Maybe it was because he was never trained to hold one properly.

"Don't! You! Dare!" I growled ferociously.

"I love you," he murmured softly and quietly before thrusting the stake into my heart.

I cried out in pain. This hurt like a mother—.

He applied more force on the stake, causing it pierce deeper into my heart.

An ear piecing shriek escaped my mouth. Why hadn't I died yet? Why was this taking such a long time?

Adrian seemed to be in more pain than me. Tears flooded his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

My scream reached a higher frequency, causing the glass objects in the room to shake and rumble.

With one last push of the stake, my screaming seized.

My heart was staked. I could feel how the stake went through my back and into the wall behind me.

I was consumed by a bright light.

Was this heaven? It couldn't be, I had done so many dark, evil and twisted things.

I began to cry heavily. How could I have been such a foul creature yet I had trained to KILL them.

I was a monster.

My heart began to burn fiercely. It was on fire.

All of a sudden, the brightness dimmed and the hotel room materialised.

I was a dhampir again. I could feel it.

Adrian was coddling me, allowing me to cry on his shoulder.

I couldn't forgive myself.

"Kill me," I whimpered. "Please. Just kill me."

"Give her to me," said Dimitri.

It took Adrian a while to release me. Dimitri picked me up and walked me into the bedroom, sitting me on the bed.

Sonya walked in and closed the door behind her.

I buried my face into my hands.

"Please. Kill me. I hate myself. I can't outlive the guilt. I was such a horrible beast." My words were probably hard too decipher, considering how long it took them to answer me.

"We've both been through this," began Dimitri. "It wasn't your fault. You weren't in control of your actions."  
"Yes I was!" I yelled, facing him with my tear-streaked face. "I killed a lot of people. For FUN! I was a monster. Being turned back isn't a gift. It's a PUNISHMENT!"

"No honey, it's not a punishment. You were turned back because you were destined for Adrian. Your soulmate."  
I hated how Sonya's explanation sounded accurate.

"But...but I was a monster. I'm ashamed. And full of guilt." My voice was barely a whisper.

"Do what I did. Pay for what you did by being the best Guardian," Dimitri suggested. "Protect Adrian 100% more than you usually would, 'Guardian Hathaway'."

I couldn't help but crack a smile.

'Guardian Hathaway' always seemed like a couple of awesome foreign words to me.

"So, try to return to your normal life?" asked Sonya, staring at me intensely.

"I'll try," I said before giving them both a huge, bear hug.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Vampire Academy Ms Richelle Mead does.**

**Thanks for the review ^-^**

Walking out of the room felt like the 'Walk of Shame' so I kept my head down, staring at my feet.

"Rose, dear, let me see that beautiful face of yours. And maybe a hug would be nice too."

I looked up and saw no other than my father and mother. All memories of being Strigoi disappeared from my mind.

I grinned and walked over towards them with tears in my eyes. I was never so happy to see them. Our hug lasted a whole minute and it would have been longer if it wasn't for Adrian's "Hem Hem."

"Yes?" I answered, still hugging my parents.

"Um, I was wondering when my sweet, sweet battle goddess was going to give me a hug." Although I couldn't see him, I could tell he had a fake pout upon his face.

"Darling, your father and I will keep in touch through the phone, ok?" my mother said as she gave me a final hug.

"Ok, hope to hear from you soon," I replied, watching their figures disappear out the door.

"Posey, we're going to head back to Palm Springs," said Dominic as he, Eddie, Sonya, Jill and Dimitri walked out the door also.

"Wait!" I called out.

Dominic poked his head back in through the door.

"Take the black Porsche; I'll head back with Adrian." I threw the keys to him and he beamed as he caught them.

"See you soon!" he called happily before running off to catch up with the others.

Adrian and I were in this hotel room alone. I avoided his gaze, suddenly finding the patterns on the wall very amusing.

"I still consider you as my girlfriend, you know?" he said, lifting up my chin.

"Why Adrian? I was such a monster to you and to others."  
"I don't care. You had the chance to kill me but you didn't. Do you know how that made me feel? I felt loved and gifted to have someone care about me whether they were evil or not. I love you and you can't change that. No one can."

"But Adrian! I was a monster! I even killed a 4 year old girl and I laughed as her parents wept over her dry and lifeless body."

"Like what I said before: I. Don't. Care. Just as long as you're mine, I'll be fine. But promise me something."  
"Depends what it is," I said, curious.

"Promise me that we'll pretend as if the Strigoi attack never happened. And that we'll continue our relationship after the little 'flaw' we had over a month ago."  
He was talking about the fall out we had at the Royal Court.  
"I promise," I retorted.

"Well, now that we have that over and done with, I'd like to make it up to you."

I looked puzzled. What was he going to make up to me for?

"Remember the night of the Purple Lobster? I said I was going to make it up to you? Well, I am now and I hope you like it."

"What is it?" I requested.

"It's probably rare in New Zealand but over here, we call it makeup sex." He flashed me a dazzling smile and my breathing raced a bit.

"Wow. How weird is that?" I smiled. "I love makeup sex," I exclaimed before I jumped onto him, wrapping my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck.  
He was skilled. He managed to carry me, while making out, into the bedroom.

He placed me on the bed. I stood up and I tried to remove his clothes but he stopped me.

"Nuh uh uh," he said as he moved away from me. "I'm the one making it up to you so relax and let me do it all."

Adrian undressed slowly, leaving his boxers on and since he was 'Adrian', his boxers were made of silk. I wanted them off and he knew that but knowing him, he was going to tease me.

Adrian removed my clothes faster than he removed his own. Once I was naked, his eyes ran over my body several times, studying every part of me.

"Make it up to me already," I said impatiently as I continued to bite my lower lip. My heart raced faster and faster as Adrian crawled on top of me, kissing my neck, down to my chest, then to my navel and finally, his lips hovered on my thigh. Oh, how my body yearned for him.  
"My lips are waiting," I whispered through a ragged breath.

Finally, he moved up and kissed me. None of us held back our feelings as we explored each other's bodies with our hands.

"My turn to make it up to you," I said softly, turning us over, putting Adrian at the bottom.

He let me take the lead as I pulled his boxers slowly down his legs. I ran my eyes over his beautiful sculpted body and his expression looked hungry but like what he did to me, I was going to tease him too.

I placed my mouth onto his, feeling how hot and fast his breathing was. My tongue wondered into his mouth and found his. He began to groan and his hands moved to my hips, gripping me tightly.

I removed his hands off of my hips and I placed them on either side of his head, pinning them there with my own.

"I'm going to make it up to you nice and slowly," I whispered seductively into his ear, making his breath catch.

He bit his lip. "We have as much time as you need, baby."

We ended up leaving the hotel a couple of hours after everyone left.

Shit. I had forgotten about the bond. AGAIN. Jill must have seen the whole thing and I blushed furiously.

"You're blushing again. I'm assuming you want more?" Adrian said teasingly.

"You have NO idea how much I'd want more but um, Adrian, I think Jill must have seen the whole thing."

"Oh shit!" he said as his eyes widened. "I forgot about that again."

"Well, I have a simple answer for that," I offered.

"I'm listening."

"No more sex until Jill can block you out," I said confidently.

"What! That's bullshit!" he exclaimed. "I can't wait that long. Rose said that it took her a few years block Lissa out and I don't think I can go a few years without you."

"My apologies but she's only 15. She's too young to experience this." A thought registered in my mind. "Adrian, when did you lose your virginity?" I asked, trying to hide all signs of curiosity.

"Around my late 18s. Why?"  
I attempted to make my facials and voice seem both angelic and sweet. "Honey, if you can go 18 years without sex, you can wait a few more."

"That was different though. This is sooooo unfair," he whined.

Our ride back to Palm Springs was interesting-ish. Adrian filled me in on what I had missed out on. Krista and Jade, Dominic and Eddie's dates on the night I was abducted, had their memories modified. Greg and Trey however, had sworn to keep the vampire world a secret no matter what threat they had against them. They became deeply interested in our world and if possible, they became more and more fascinated day by day.

We were welcomed by knowing smirks and raised eyebrows. Sonya, Dimitri, Sydney, Jill, Eddie and Dominic knew what me and Adrian had done. I felt my cheeks begin to burn and I looked down, mortified.

Dominic gave me the keys to the Porsche which I threw to Adrian.

"Change the number plates."  
"Mine?" he said, sounding astonished.

"Mhmm," I replied, smiling a weak smile.

He gave me a quick kiss before we, 'students', had to leave.

The ride to Amberwood was partially awkward. Dominic and Eddie wouldn't stop sniggering. I had NO idea why I had decided to bring them both with me while Sydney took Jill.

"Guys, you need to tell me what I need to know and what has changed," I said, exasperatedly.

After a few more minutes of maniac laughter, Eddie answered my question.

"You were very sick in hospital for a month and you just got out now. Your father made the call straight after you were restored. The school apologises for not sending you an apology card." He rejoined Dominic, laughing hysterically and I couldn't help but laugh too. Their charisma seemed to pull me in.

Settling back into school was not as complicated as I thought.

In all of my classes, I had managed to catch up on all of my work and get my grades back up.

Greg, now knowing that Adrian and I were dating and were NOT siblings, decided to remain as my friend. His facials were a giveaway; he wanted to be more than my friend.

Speaking of relationship with Adrian, I refused to go any further than a heated kiss. Our bodies screamed for each other but we had to control ourselves. Hearing his breathing and heartbeat race seemed to satisfy me. Sometimes, I didn't want to stop but I did; for the sake of Jill.

"There you are!" exclaimed Sydney as I jumped out of Noir, just getting back from seeing Adrian. "You left your phone and we were trying to call you!"

And that's why I left my phone.

The Nokia tune sounded.

"Here," said Sydney impatiently as she handed my phone over to me.

I didn't recognise the number but I answered anyway.

"Hello?" I said quietly.

"For goodness sake!" said a voice I recognised all too well. "There you are! I have been trying to get a hold of you all day!"

"Hey clone!" I greeted happily.

"Right back at you. Listen, there's going to be a breakfast here at the Royal Court and Lissa wants you and the gang to come."

"But Jill. Wouldn't the killers try to kill her again if they saw her?" I asked wearily.

"Of course they would but Sonya already has that covered. She made a spirit infused necklace thingy that will make Jill look different. By the way, the breakfast is next week, Sunday morning. _Our morning_" she corrected. "So, you and the other school siblings will leave Palm Springs straight after your last class on Friday and you'll probably get here early Moroi morning."

"But—"

"No buts. You're all coming. See you next week. Love you clone!"

She disconnected before I could protest any more.

Sydney stared at me. "So?"

"We, including you, have a breakfast to attend at the Royal Court."

"When is it?" she asked eagerly.

"Next week. Sunday morning."

Sydney's face dropped. "Normal morning or your morning?"

She put emphasis on 'your' meaning the evening to her.

"Probably our morning." I was not looking forward to this breakfast.

"Rose, what's wrong?" she asked, worriedly.

"Nothing. I'm just tired, is all," I replied tonelessly when really, I wanted to avoid the Royal Court at all costs. I wanted to forget about the 'breakup' scenario I had with Adrian.

Shit.

Everyone seemed falsely startled by this breakfast; except for Sydney. They all seemed to be in on something that I had no knowledge of. Come to think of it, maybe Sydney was the best actress of them all, asking me when the breakfast was when actually, she could be in on the secret they were hiding from me.

The week seemed to speed past rapidly and before I knew it, I was in my last class on Friday afternoon, dreading the noise of the finishing bell.

The chime of the bell sounded.

Shit.

Damn.

Grrr!

"Come on sis. Jump on my back. You're walking too slowly," said Eddie cheerfully as he fell into step beside me.

"Ok then," I responded gleefully.

I jumped onto his back.

"Wow sis, you may look small but you seem to weigh a tonne," he said jokingly. "It must be your boobs."

I shrieked out loud in laughter, causing the passing students to stare.

We reached the car park where everyone and our luggage waited.

"Hey babe!" called Adrian from the inside of the sleek, black Porsche.

I waved and smiled before jumping off of Eddie's back. He pretended to click his back into place, making fake 'click' noises.

We all erupted in laughter.

Sonya and Dimitri emerged out of the back of the Porsche while Adrian decided to stay inside it.

"Ok," started Sonya. "Jill and I will go with Sydney whereas you others may spread amongst yourselves and decide who's going with who."

A silver necklace caught my eye as Sonya pulled it out of her pocket and placed it around Jill's neck. Just as the silver object touched Jill's skin, her features became blurry and I assumed the magic wielded within it had started to work immediately.

"How long is it going to last?" I asked abruptly.

"For at least a week. Now, let's go," she said a little hastily.

I threw the keys for Noir over to Dimitri who caught it skilfully. He looked at me confusedly.

"Um, I kind of want to go with Adrian. Alone," I said sheepishly.

He nodded and walked towards Noir while Dominic and Eddie sprinted to see who could claim shotgun. Eddie won and Dominic sulked and cussed.

"Babe, come on. We don't have all day. But I have all night," said Adrian, winking.

I jumped into the passenger seat and held his non-driving hand, trying to keep my mind off of our past breakup reason. My mind was polluted with dread.

"Sweetie! RUN!" screamed the little girl's mother. The 4-year-old ran but not far enough. After I had drunk her mother dry, I caught up to her.

"Please lady, don't kill me like you killed my mummy! I'll be good! Pinky promise!" she cried, her baby blue eyes flooding with tears.

I laughed evilly. "Sorry little girl but your mummy's waiting for you."

Her eyes brightened slightly. "Where?"

"In heaven," I replied darkly before digging my fangs into her neck.

She screamed an ear splitting.


	15. Authors Note

**Author's note: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for SOOOOOOOO LONG. I was just really busy in the BIG USA. But now I'm back! Expect more of me (:  
Shall post the next chapter soon. Btw, correction for the last line of the previous chapter.  
**

She screamed an ear splitting scream.


	16. Chapter 15

**I do not own Vampire Academy, Ms Mead does and I love her for it ^-^  
AN: I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took me FOREVER to post a new one.  
PLEASEPLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW C:  
thanks and enjoy :P**

An identical scream escaped my own mouth, causing Adrian to swerve into the opposite lane, earning him a few swear words and a hand motion including the middle finger.

"That's not what your mum did to me last night!" Adrian called out to the guy who was poking fingers to him. "Babe, you ok?" he asked, his eyes on the road.

"Um, yeah. Fine," I replied, trying to calm myself.

Something cold was in my hand. Shit. It was Adrian's hand. I had been squeezing it so hard; it was starting to turn blue. I let go of his and muttered a "Sorry."

He returned me a small smile and held my hand again, giving it a slight squeeze.

"SIS!" screamed Rose as we arrived at the Royal Court. She gave me one hell of a bear hug before looking at me fully. She pushed my hair out of my face and kissed my cheeks. Her eyes were now full of tears as she searched my face; as if she were looking for wounds."Oh sis," she mumbled before hugging me again. "When I heard, I lost control."

"Yeah, she sure did," added Christian, his icy eyes wide. "She threw stuff around and to be honest, she didn't look like the tough 'Rose' she usually is. And that's why we're having this breakfas—"

Rose elbowed him in the ribs. "Not yet," she said and he nodded understandingly.

I looked at them both curiously. "Why are we having this breakfast, exactly?"

"I want to show you something. Now, before you RUIN the surprise, go and unpack. Everyone," she said louder, obviously addressing everyone else, "We will meet back here in 2 hours. Till then."  
She linked her arm with Dimitri's and led him somewhere, deep into the dark.

"What is SHE doing here!?" Adrian's mother exclaimed, glaring at me. "I thought she was with Belikov!?" She looked down and saw my luggage. "Is she moving in!?"

"Mum, I love you and all BUT please, shut up for a sec. This is Rose's twin, Rosalie Hathaway. And she's going to be staying here till Sunday," Adrian said sweetly before moving his mother softly aside.

"And where is she going to sleep?" she asked angrily, glaring at me.

"In my bed. I meant room. In my room. She will be sleeping in my room," Adrian said sweetly before he winked at me.

His mum rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen.  
"I think she hates me."

"No. She just kind of wants me to be with a... Moroi... But I want to be with you," he said, leading me up into his room.

"Maybe she's right..." I mumbled, setting my luggage on the floor near his bed.

"But she's wrong," he whispered before sitting on the couch.

"I think I'm going to nap until meeting time," I said as I set the timer for an hour and a half.

I jumped underneath the sheets and settled my head on the fluffy, white, pillow.

"And I think I want to cuddle," he suggested, jumping behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

His embrace was comforting so I snuggled closer into him. He nuzzled his head into my neck and almost suddenly, I fell asleep.

My eyes opened the same time as the alarm clock went off and surprisingly enough, Adrian's head was still nuzzled into my neck. He was a heavy sleeper and the alarm clock's chime was starting to give me a headache. With one hit, the noise of the clock ceased, leaving me with the sound of Adrian's light snoring. I took this moment to turn around and adore his features. His high cheekbones, stylishly messy hair and pink, soft, lips made him stunningly handsome. However, when he opened his eyes, his handsomeness was taken to another level. Oh goodness, his emerald green eyes were hypnotising.

"Honey, a picture would last longer," he murmured, staring at me with his beautiful eyes.

I didn't realise my hands were running through his hair and over his lips. I had woke him up. He sat up and leant on his elbow, his face only inches from mine.

"We're gonna be late if we don't move," I said slowly, gazing dreamily at him.

"Maybe that's a risk I'm willing to take..." he murmured before closing the distance between us, cupping my face with his free hand and kissing me softly.

I kissed him back and ended up entangling my fingers around his neck before breaking the kiss.

"Hey! What gives?" he protested, trying to kiss me again.

I giggled and held his face, caressing his lips with my forefinger. He opened his mouth and my finger slid into it. Feeling his hot tongue run over my finger several times caused me to lose control. I pulled my finger out of his mouth and pounced on top of him, almost ripping his shirt off immediately. My mouth connected with his; hot, fast and full of lust. He began to groan as he unbuttoned my jeans but before he'd unzipped them, his hands stopped.

_Jill,_ whispered my conscience. _Jill can see this..._

"Jill," I said, my voice trembling.

"I don't care," he replied steadily.

During this quiet moment, we both took the time to stare at each other. Were we kidding?

"No," I said, voice weak. "No," I repeated, this time, my voice was loud and clear. "I don't want you to think that every time we're in the same room OR bed, I want to get into your pants."  
Adrian sat up and kissed my jaw line, trailing down to my neck. "Funny thing is... that's what I always want to do to you."  
I laughed. "Charming. Now, let's hurry up and get ready. We're late."

"Honestly," started Rosemarie, "can you two NOT take your time. We have a schedule to follow."  
I raised my hands in defeat. "Sorry."

She laughed, "Don't worry about it. Now, let's go."

The so-called schedule was long and boring. We just met some of Rosemarie's friends. The only ones I remembered were Mia Rinaldi and some cute Dhampir named Ambrose. During dinner time, which was breakfast time to Sydney, Rosemarie told me that Ambrose was actually Queen Tatiana's lover. I had never met a dude blood whore before. But there was always a first for something, right?

Dawn was a few minutes away by the time we had finished Rosemarie's schedule. Everyone was exhausted, especially Jill and Adrian. They also needed to pay a visit to the feeders. Their faces lacked its natural glow and they seemed to get exhausted in such a short amount of time.  
When they went into the feeders' block, Ambrose made his way towards me, smiling that dazzling grin of his.

"I know what you were wondering," he said in a calm tone.

"Oh, yeah?" I replied innocently.

"Why I'm not one of you. Call me a blood whore all you want, it's a better job than yours." His voice began to sound defensive.  
"First of all, it's good you're not one of us because your face is too pretty to attack and second of all, you're wrong. This job is actually kind of better than yours. Being a Guardian means I get to guard Moroi therefore giving our race a bigger opportunity to multiply."

"But you're risking your life. Unlike you, I value my life more than honour. Besides, this type of life is quite relaxing. You should try it one day."

He smiled charmingly and caressed my cheek. Honestly, if it wasn't for his cute, boyish features, I'd have slapped his teeth out of his mouth.

Suddenly, a jealous Adrian walked out of the feeders' block. If looks could kill, Ambrose would have experienced an excruciating death.

"Hands off," he said venomously.

Ambrose smiled and raised his hands in defeat.

I tugged on Adrian's shirt, pulling him closer towards me.  
"Adrian... Are you... jealous?" I asked him, staring at his lips.

"N—no. No, I'm not," he replied quickly.  
"You have nothing to worry about," I whispered before connecting my lips with his. "I love you," I added as I pulled back and stared into his emerald eyes.

"I love—" he was immediately cut off.  
"Are you two lovebirds able to keep your lips off of each other for a few more minutes?" asked Rosemarie.

That girl...  
I smirked and planted another soft kiss on Adrian's lips. "No, I can't. His lips are... amazing."  
Quickly and swiftly, Adrian spun me around and caught me in an embrace. I loved being hugged from behind. Especially if the hug was from Adrian.  
"Oh please, get a room you two," she said once more before kissing Dimitri.  
Both Adrian and I burst out laughing. "You hypocrite of a clone!" I called out to her jokingly. "You and Dimitri's kiss is an R18 kiss—Hell, no one should even be allowed to see that kind of kiss..."  
She giggled and gathered the attention of everyone.  
"Now everyone, go back to your rooms and throw on some good looking clothes."  
"And why the fuc—?" I attempted to say.  
"Cos we're going to a club."  
"No. I don't think so," said Sydney. "First of all, Jill is underage AND wouldn't Adrian get tempted to drink?"  
Adrian hung his head in shame. "Sage is right. I'll probably lose control at the first sight of liquor."  
Sonya and Dimitri laughed.  
"Rose, the necklace that Jill wears, blocks the bond. Adrian can do whatever he wants to do," Dimitri called to me in Russian.

Dom, Sydney and I joined their laughter.  
"Don't tell him," I replied in Russian through giggles. "I'm going to have a little fun with him."  
"Are you mocking me?" Adrian asked, a pout upon his face.  
"No Hun, of course not. Dimitri was just being... Dimitri." That was the best thing I could think or at the moment. "Now come. Let's go back to your house and maybe, JUST MAYBE, I'll let you dress me." I winked.

He bit his lip seductively, gripped my hand and lead us towards his house, speedily.  
"Be back here at midday. Midnight for you, Sydney," Rose bellowed.

Adrian rushed me to his room. I couldn't help but laugh.

Slowly, I pushed him onto the bed and kissed his neck. He unbuttoned his shirt and before he got to the last button, I stopped him.

"I don't like it when you're easy to get," I whispered as I ran my fingers up and down his torso.  
"I guess that's what you do to me," he replied.  
"Would it be weird if I said I like to play hard to get?" I suggested.

"Well, it would probably drive me crazy," he admitted. "THEN, when I get you, you'll probably beg me to stop being rough."  
"If it isn't rough, it isn't fun," I quoted before undressing.  
Adrian's gaze of hunger returned as he stared at me. I decided to keep my underwear on. I was going to have fun with him, glad that Jill couldn't see this. We hadn't had sex since about 5 months ago, when I was restored, and now, I was going to release all of my desire I had bottled up due to the bond. Part of me felt selfish but the other part of me said that this would be helping Adrian also. He obviously craved desire. And I was going to satisfy his craving.  
I undid the last button of his shirt and I crawled beside him on the bed.  
"Are we actually going to do this?" he asked, desperation in his voice. "Or are you teasing me?"  
I kissed him hungrily and bit his lower lip. "A bit of both."  
"God help me," he said breathlessly. "My sweet, sweet battle goddess. You make me lose control."  
I stole a look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It showed 10:29pm. A mischievous smile played over my lips.

"We have till Midnight, Hun. What do you suggest we do?" I murmured as my fingers played at the button on his jeans.  
His emerald green eyes stared at me excitedly. He went to open his mouth but I shut it immediately with a kiss.  
"What about Jill?" he asked.

"What about her?" I replied, smirking.

"She'll see this."  
"I don't care. Are you going to talk again? Because if you are, I'm going to shut you up."  
He leaned towards me and kissed my chest, all the way down to my navel. Resisting the urge to moan, I cupped his face and pulled it up towards my own. Slowly, I kissed his lips and then moved to his ear, kissing his lobe. Seductively, I nibbled on his ear while I removed his jeans.  
"Fuck," he moaned. "You're doing it to me again. You're teasing me."  
I giggled. "Well baby, let's just say it's the only way I know I'm in charge," I whispered to his yearning figure as I swiftly climbed on top of him.

"Oh my god," he cried out. "Are you going to make me beg for sex? Because right now, I'll do anything. I'd even get on my knees."  
"Take your boxers off. Let's give in to our temptation."

"I—I can't," he said through a ragged breath as he tried to remove his boxers. "You're sitting on top of me. Let's make a deal, shall we? You remove my boxers and I'll remove your underwear. Deal?"

I raised my eyebrow. "No. No deal. How about I remove your boxers and my underwear stays on?"  
"No. I have a better idea," he suggested before skilfully flipping us over, causing me to be beneath him. "Now I'm in control," he smiled.  
I rolled my eyes. "Hun, I don't know about you but I want you now more than anything else. And if you don't give me what I want, I'm going to sleep."

I was kidding. He knew that too.  
"Well," he whispered to my lips, "I don't think you'll be able to sleep after this..."

I stole a look at the alarm clock. It showed 11:43pm. SHIT. We were going to be late. I ran quickly to the shower naked. Once finished, I ran back into the room in search for a towel. No luck. Adrian was still asleep and he was the only person out of the both of us who knew where everything was.

"Adrian!" I whispered loudly. "ADRIAN!" He didn't even budge so I walked over to him, attempting to cover my private parts. "Adrian! Where are the towels?" I asked his sleeping figure. "Adrian!" I shook him for almost a minute or two and then FINALLY, he woke up. He smirked.  
"Did I ever tell you how hotter you looked OUT of your clothes?"  
I smiled. "Yes, Adrian. You told me that several times during the last hour," I winked. "Now, where can I find a towel? I forgot to pack one and I can't find any around here."  
He stood up and walked over to his wardrobe. I couldn't help but check out his butt cheeks. They were shaped and... beautiful. Turning around with a towel in his hands, he caught me staring.  
"What's mine is yours and what's yours... I already have considered it as my own," he smiled.  
I took the towel off of him and kissed his cheek. "Go for a shower and get ready. Come on, we don't want to be late. Again."

11:53pm, the alarm clock showed. Adrian was still in the shower and I was still trying to figure out how to put my hair. Up or down? I ended up brushing my hair and leaving it down.  
11:57pm. Adrian came out of the shower and looked at me approvingly. "If we weren't in such a rush, I'd undress you again."  
I wore a short sapphire baby doll dress, a black leather jacket and black stilettos. At his compliment, I blushed furiously.  
"Stop blushing. I'm getting in that begging mood again," he said as hit tampered with his towel around his waist.

"Oh, get dressed," I said grinning.

11:59pm, I gripped his hand and we ran to the meeting area.  
We were the first ones there. After about 5 minutes, then everyone arrived. We all looked stunning.

Jill looked nervous.  
"Don't worry Jail bait, I'll compel them to let you in," chimed Adrian.  
Smiling, I moved closer into him, feeling the warmth of his body.  
"Since everyone's here, we might as well get a move on," started Rosemarie. "Do we all have our stakes?"  
Eddie, Dominic, Dimitri, Mikhail and I flashed our stakes at the same time. With a nod of approval, Rosemarie smiled. "This is a human club, obviously, so please, be good." Her eyes lingered on Adrian for a while. "We have 3 vehicles to share. Sydney, you know where we're going so you'll be leading. Everyone else, follow suit."

Once in the cars, we all lined up at the Court gates, making sure we had everybody.

Dom, Jill and I went with Adrian; Mikhail, Sonya, Eddie and Ambrose went with Sydney; Lissa, Christian, Rosemarie and Dimitri went in Noir.  
The club was packed. Inferno, it was called. Bloody hell. It took me about almost several minutes to walk to the bathroom.

"Don't you dare complain to me about how packed it is in there," Rosemarie said as we stepped foot in the bathroom.

I stared at her for a while and smiled a tinge. "What? You can read minds now?"  
She let out a wild howl of laughter. "No, of course not. It's just that we seem to make the same facials before we complain."  
Rolling my eyes, I turned and faced my reflection, also seeing Rosemarie's too. Wow. The only different thing between us was my AWESOMER accent and my hair. I mean, our hair was the same colour and all... but mine was slightly curlier. Hers was wavy and beautiful.  
"Don't worry sis, we both look beautiful," she remarked.

Together, we danced in the crowd, laughing at our own horrendous dancing.

"Damn, twins," said a guy in what he thought was a seductive voice. He actually sounded like a desperate dickhead. "How does a threesome sound?"

"REALLY REALLY FUCKED UP, why?" Rosemarie answered.

"Watch your mouth bitch," replied the guy.

"Oh yeah?" she retorted. "And what are you going to do about it wannabe Macho man?"

"How about you stop the fucked up answering back and suck my dick?" he said stupidly.

"How about I fuck you up?" I suggested, readying my fist to make contact with his face.

"I can fuck you up with both eyes closed, you fucking whore."  
Just at that moment, his friends joined him.

"Oi Bradley, come on. There are these four chicks—"

His friends didn't have time to finish whatever they were going to say because my fist knocked him out cold.

"The fuck...?" cried one of Bradley's friends.

Before I could punch Bradley again, slender pale arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me away.  
"Babe, you can't go around punching every guy in the face JUST because he hit on you," said Adrian, struggling to restrain me. "It shows me that everyone thinks you're hot."  
"Adrian, you have NO idea how much I want to slap you right now, but I can't be bothered. Buy me a drink?" I asked, looking around for the others.

"Sure. Be back soon, Hun. And while I'm gone, don't punch anyone's faces please?" he smiled before walking to the bar.

Rosemarie and the others were on the other side of the club, dancing and laughing. The only ones who seemed to be drinking were Ambrose, Mia, Eddie, Sonya and Dom. Jill looked like she was having fun but something seemed to bother her.  
"Does a Pina Colada sound good enough for me to earn a kiss?" Adrian said, interrupting my thoughts.  
"It depends," I retorted. "If it tastes good, then yes. If not, then my dear, you shall be lacking kisses for the rest of the night."

Whilst he was holding the glass, I wrapped my lips around the straw and drank a splash. It tasted amazing; both fruity and sweet.  
"I'm getting a kiss, aren't I?" he said in a sure voice.  
I stared at him for a while and then looked at my glass. A thought occurred to me. I filled my mouth with the Pina Colada and didn't swallow. Instead, I kissed Adrian's mouth and as if he knew what I was doing, he opened his mouth, allowing me to open mine. The drink flowed out of my mouth and into his. After hearing him swallow, he turned and stared at me; his eyes full of lust.

"The best drink I have EVER tasted," he said, licking his lips.

I filled my mouth up again and repeated my actions. This time however, instead of looking happy, his face was full of alarm.

"Shit. I'm drinking again. I'm going to stuff Jill up," he muttered angrily.  
Without alcohol in my mouth, I kissed his lips again. Giggling, I reached into my handbag and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I handed him a single cigarette and a lighter.

"Here you go, Hun. You deserve it," I smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
"Thanks, sweetie," he smiled before heading towards the door.

5 minutes had passed.

Now 10 minutes.

15.

I'm sure one cigarette didn't take THAT long to smoke. As I pulled my phone out, it showed I had missed 19 calls from Adrian. My heart began to race rapidly. Immediately, it rang again.

I answered.

"Hello?"

"Thought I'd never catch you again, did you, Rose? Well, if you want to see lover boy again AND that Moroi girl again, I advise you to come out BY YOURSELF to MY car," the cold voice sneered. "If you do not follow my orders, the both of them will die; slowly and painfully." I heard Jill's muffled scream.

This voice belonged to the man who was responsible for my nightmares

Jasper.


End file.
